Striper Forzoso
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Naruto es un joven empresario abandonado por su esposa. Ante la nueva situación y con un hijo al que criar, decide contratar a un canguro para ayudarle, sin embargo, su pasado volverá a él cuando le recomienden a la persona a la que más daño hizo en el pasado y que oculta un gran secreto. Pareja: Naruto-Sasuke. Advertencias: Mpreg
1. El niñero

Capítulo 1: El niñero

Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar y los trabajadores no daban abasto para descolgar y contestar en todos ellos. Eso era un día normal en la gran discográfica Namikaze, sin embargo, lo que no era normal era tener durante más de media hora al importante ídolo adolescente del momento sentado en una cómoda silla en un despacho vacío mientras miraba el móvil y su representante el reloj de bolsillo.

\- ¿Les apetece un té? – preguntaba preocupada la secretaria.

\- ¿Otro? – preguntó el representante – creo que ya nos han tomado bastante el pelo, vámonos de aquí, estamos perdiendo el tiempo.

\- No, por favor, el director no tardará en llegar, se lo prometo.

\- Eso mismo dijo hace veinte minutos y seguimos aquí.

La recepcionista trató por todos los medios retener a esas dos personas aunque sin éxito alguno. El adolescente seguía mirando su móvil mientras tecleaba a gran velocidad y seguía los pasos de su trajeado representante, hasta que la puerta del ascensor se abrió dejando ver a Naruto Namikaze intentando arreglarse una mancha en su costosa chaqueta de Armani.

Su cabello estaba hecho un desastre, su maletín pintarrajeado y parecía haber vuelto a tener una pataleta de su hijo pequeño. La secretaria elevó la mano hasta su boca y la tapó al verle llegar hecho un desastre.

\- ¿Y éste es el director? – preguntó el representante – mejor nos vamos a otra discográfica que nos tome en serio – acabó diciendo intentando pasar a través del director, pero Naruto cerró su mano entorno al brazo del representante y le miró con total seguridad.

\- Regáleme tan sólo un minuto de su tiempo y le prometo que no se arrepentirá, esta discográfica es lo mejor que puede pasarle en su carrera, se lo garantizo – dijo Naruto señalando los premios en la pared con su mirada.

El representante le observó un segundo en silencio y entonces, al ver los premios y reconocer nombres famosos que habían sido sin lugar a dudas las mayores estrellas de la música del momento, respiró hondo y se dirigió a él.

\- Tiene sólo un minuto – le dijo caminando de vuelta a la oficina.

Naruto lanzó una mirada de desaprobación hacia la atónita que tenía en ese momento su secretaría. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando, que no eran formas de llegar a la oficina, con esas pintas y tan tarde, pero su hijo siempre era imprevisible y al final, había tenido que volver a llevarle él al colegio.

La secretaria se quedó tras la puerta, observando por los cristales cómo Naruto en un minuto… explicaba todo el plan que tenía para lanzar el álbum de ese ídolo adolescente y llevarle a la fama. Desde el lugar donde estaba, observaba claramente los dedos intranquilos del representante golpeando contra la mesa, mirando su reloj como si esperase a que el minuto prometido pasase lo más rápido posible para poder marcharse.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, el representante salió como alma que lleva el diablo, caminando a paso rápido hacia el ascensor, seguido del chiquillo enganchado al móvil. La secretaría miró entonces a su jefe cuando el ascensor se cerró casi recriminándole haber perdido un importante contrato por su tardanza y ese poco arreglo físico con el que venía.

\- Era importante, Naruto, te mandé cinco mensajes anoche y llevo toda la mañana llamándote para que no le hicieras esperar. Maldita sea – se quejaba Sakura casi tirándose de los pelos – eres un zoquete…

\- Tengo el contrato – sonrió Naruto.

\- Y encima vienes con esas pintas… - siguió Sakura hasta que entendió las palabras de Naruto y su sonrisa - ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Que tengo el contrato y su firma, vamos a sacar mucho dinero con ese chico, lo llevaremos a la cima de las ventas – sonrió triunfante.

\- ¡_Dios_! Cuánto te quiero – dijo Sakura lanzándose a sus brazos – eres todo un tiburón en los negocios, nadie con el aspecto con el que has venido podría convencer a alguien así para que firmase un contrato. ¿Cómo lo has hecho?

\- Un mago no revela sus trucos – le comentó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Aun así… hablando seriamente, necesitas una niñera y urgentemente.

\- He buscado y entrevistado a cientos de niñeras y mi hijo las desquicia a todas. Ninguna niñera de la ciudad quiere trabajar para mí, ya deben tener un letrero enorme en la oficina diciendo que no trabajen para mí. Mi hijo es…

\- Un monstruo mimado, ya lo sé, pero… alguna habrá.

\- Si habláis de niñeras… yo conozco a la mejor – dijo Neji desde su oficina – mi hijo era todo un rebelde también, pero desde que encontré a ese chico, fue mano de santo. Mi hijo cambió inmediatamente y Tenten lo adora.

\- Dame su número, por favor – le suplicó Naruto – necesito al mejor para mi hijo, con que le aguante sus bromas y sus niñerías estoy conforme con quien sea. Estoy desesperado.

\- Ni siquiera me has preguntado por sus honorarios – sonrió Neji.

\- Me da igual, le pagaré lo que sea. Tengo dinero, lo que me falta es alguien que controle a mi hijo.

\- La verdad es que no cobra mucho, creo que es porque ha tenido problemas con algunos clientes y necesitaba buscar nuevos. Te concertaré una cita con él para mañana por la mañana en tu casa. Le mandaré la dirección.

\- Gracias, Neji, eres un cielo.

Era medianoche y tan sólo podía leer un libro mientras esperaba a que el esposo llegase del trabajo. Se había encargado de recoger un poco la casa, de dar de comer al pequeño y de contarle un cuento hasta que se quedó completamente dormido. Él… nunca había sido alguien a quien le gustaran los niños precisamente, pero todo en su vida había cambiado, todo dio un vuelco en su vida desde que salió del instituto. Tenía tantos sueños y aspiraciones que se habían quedado en nada. Su mayor sueño de entrar en un conservatorio y poder ser cantante se habían frustrado completamente, hasta había dejado de cantar tras el instituto.

De vez en cuando miraba la gran pantalla del ordenador para comprobar que el niño seguía durmiendo. Él jamás podría disponer de esas altas tecnologías y lo sabía, pero en el fondo, casi hasta lo prefería. Por ahora… para su trabajo al menos iba bien, podía leer desde el salón sin estorbar el sueño de aquella dulzura.

Sasuke sonrió con sutileza hasta que escuchó las llaves en la cerradura. La esposa no debería llegar hasta casi las siete de la tarde, pero el esposo salía siempre a las tres y venía a casa a comer y cuidar de su hijo. Parecían una buena familia y con todo lo que había vivido los últimos meses… sólo quería encontrar algo estable. Llevaba dos semanas trabajando para ellos y no le había pasado desapercibido algunos gestos que el marido le dedicaba, como cuando le pagaba y agarraba su mano más rato del debido o cómo le miraba cuando cogía en brazos al pequeño y calmaba su llanto.

Se levantó enseguida del sillón y cerró el libro dejándolo sobre la mesa, sintiéndose observado por aquel par de ojos. El marido cerró la puerta tras de sí y le dedicó una sonrisa al muchacho a la vez que dejaba el abrigo en la percha de la entrada.

\- Muchas gracias, Sasuke, por tu ayuda. ¿Se ha portado bien mi pequeña?

\- Sí, señor, duerme ahora mismo. Lamento haber cogido el libro… ahora mismo lo dejo en la estantería de nuevo.

\- Si tanto te gusta, puedes quedártelo. La verdad es que ni mi esposa ni yo tenemos tiempo para leer últimamente.

\- Es muy amable por su parte pero es mejor que no – sonrió Sasuke – si está aquí, podré leerlo en otro momento.

\- Por supuesto – sonrió el esposo.

\- Con su permiso, dejaré el libro en su sitio y me iré a descansar.

Sasuke cogió el libro de la mesa donde lo había dejado y se decidió a ir al despacho para dejarlo en la estantería. Una vez allí, se puso de puntillas para poder alcanzar la estantería alta y dejar el libro. Ya estaba a punto de alcanzarlo cuando sintió unas manos rodeando su cintura, lo que hizo que se tensase y el libro resbalase de sus dedos cayendo al suelo.

\- Pero qué… - intervino Sasuke al sentir cómo aquellas manos le daban la vuelta empotrándolo contra la estantería y el hombre trataba de besarle pese al forcejeo de Sasuke para evitarlo – déjeme.

\- Vamos… lo estabas deseando desde hacía mucho, no te hagas el duro ahora.

\- ¿De qué habla? Yo sólo cuido a su hija y usted tiene una esposa, compórtese de una vez.

\- ¿No me dirás que no te gustaban nuestros roces de manos? He visto cómo me deseabas con esas miradas y las sonrisas que me lanzabas.

\- Ser amable con usted no quiere decir que quiera algo – amenazó Sasuke al final consiguiendo darle una patada en la entrepierna antes de que consiguiera llegar a sus labios – yo me largo.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba lo mismo con todos los clientes? ¿Por qué a la semana o dos semanas de trabajar para ellos trataban de llevárselo a la cama? No podía entenderlo.

\- Eso… lárgate, sólo eres un calienta braguetas – le insultó el hombre aún en el suelo.

Sasuke ni siquiera miró atrás, estaba acostumbrado a que ocurriera eso con los clientes, tanto aquí como en el bar donde trabajaba. ¿Por qué tenían esa fijación con él? No podía entender nada, lo único que sabía era que tenía que marcharse una vez más.

Cogió su chaqueta con rapidez del respaldo del asiento donde lo había dejado esa mañana y salió como alma que llevaba el diablo por la puerta, cerrando casi de un portazo y dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Ni siquiera quería esperar al ascensor por miedo a que ese hombre saliera tras él.

Al salir a la calle, se dirigió sin demora a su barrio, quería llegar pronto a casa y poder estar con su familia un momento antes de tener que irse a trabajar al bar. Todas las noches lo mismo… aguantar a esa clientela que sólo querían manosearle, esos tipos a los que debía acercarse y dejar que le metieran los billetes en el tanga, aguantar sus lascivas palabras y sus indiscreciones intentando llevárselo a la cama pese a que siempre se negaba a mantener sexo con los clientes.

Su barrio no era precisamente el más seguro de Tokio, el barrio Tachikawa era conocido por todos como un lugar donde los adolescentes solían ir de fiesta, muchos de ellos borrachos que trataban de propasarse, además de tener a algunos miembros de importantes bandas que no residían en el barrio Adachi.

Al menos, las calles siempre estaban animadas, había mucha gente, pero Sasuke elevó la capucha y caminó entre la gente intentando pasar desapercibido, caminando con rapidez hacia su apartamento en la zona intermedia de la gran calle principal. Subió por las escaleras encontrándose con alguna pareja joven en pleno apogeo de besos que acabaría en algo más en mitad de las escaleras, pero él no le dio importancia, sólo quería entrar en su apartamento.

Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo del pantalón y abrió la puerta escuchando los pasos apresurados de su hijo de cinco años que corría en su dirección y se agarraba a sus piernas con una gran sonrisa.

\- Papi – dijo Menma consiguiendo que su padre lo cogiera en brazos y sonriera también terminando de cerrar la puerta.

\- Ey… ¿Cómo está mi pequeño? ¿Te lo has pasado bien en el colegio?

\- Sí – dijo Menma ganándose un gran beso en la frente por parte de su padre.

\- Espero que te hayas portado bien.

\- Sí. He hecho un dibujo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Qué has dibujado? – preguntó Sasuke mirando entonces a Ino sentada en el sillón.

\- Un caballo.

\- ¿Un caballo? Genial – le dijo Sasuke cogiendo el dibujo para mirarlo, aunque parecía de todo menos un caballo. Ino sonrió al igual que Sasuke.

\- Yo tengo que irme ya, Sasuke, intenta no llegar tarde al bar, ¿vale? No quiero que Kabuto vuelva a reñirte.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Sasuke - ¿Tu hermano trabaja hoy?

\- No – dijo Ino – vendrá luego a ocuparse de Menma. Puedes ir tranquilo a trabajar.

\- Gracias, de verdad… muchas gracias.

\- Deja de darle importancia… para algo están los amigos. ¿Qué tienes en el cuello? – preguntó preocupada Ino al ver algo amoratado.

\- Oh… eso…

\- ¿Han vuelto a intentar propasarse contigo?

\- Ya sabes como es la gente…

\- Deben ser tus hormonas o… no sé… quizá tu sensualidad innata que atrae a todos.

\- No bromees con eso.

\- En serio, Sasuke… eres un chico atractivo, vas a tener muchos problemas con eso. Ten cuidado, por favor. Te veo en el bar – le dijo Ino observando la bolsa que siempre llevaba al trabajo reposando en uno de los sillones, sacando de la cremallera abierta un tanga de leopardo y moviéndolo en su dedo mientras sonreía – bonito tanga, vas a volver loco a más de uno.

\- Mientras suelten los billetes – sonrió Sasuke quitándole el tanga de la mano a la rubia para guardarlo en la bolsa – pero no lo comentes mucho delante de mi hijo, ¿vale? – le susurró.

\- Tranquilo, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, al fin y al cabo… trabajo en lo mismo que tú. No es muy buena nuestra reputación.


	2. Una barra

Capítulo 2: Una barra

El pasillo estaba oscuro pero podía escuchar la música a gran volumen al otro lado. Los espectáculos habían dado comienzo, pero a él le quedaba aproximadamente media hora para salir a escenario. Odiaba ese trabajo pero era lo único que había encontrado para pagar las facturas. Con diecisiete años, sin haber terminado el último curso del instituto y con un bebé en su vientre, nadie le daría trabajo y no podía recurrir a su familia. Estaba completamente solo pero no iba a rendirse. Al final acabó allí, en el bar "Hebi" haciendo la mayor estupidez de su vida, haciendo un trato que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Orochimaru y Kabuto pagaron todo lo necesario. Le consiguieron un pequeño apartamento frente al local, le pagaron la atención médica, los gastos del niño cuando nació, todo… con tal de que él, una vez recuperado del parto, se uniera a su club como su bailarín hasta que saldara la deuda. En aquel entonces le pareció una buena idea, ahora veía que era penosa, Kabuto se quedaba parte del dinero y él nunca llegaba a poder cancelar la deuda que tenía con esa familia.

\- Por fin llegas, Sasuke – escuchó la voz de Kabuto insinuándose – ya creía que tendría que retrasar tu espectáculo.

\- Tranquilo, me cambiaré enseguida.

\- Eres el único chico aquí capaz de bailar en la barra, eres nuestro mayor espectáculo.

Era cierto todo aquello. Los chicos del local jamás bailaban en la barra, tan sólo se movían, creaban algún espectáculo donde sus disfraces iban desapareciendo hasta quedarse desnudos y poco más, pero él… él era el único capaz de bailar en esa barra que volvía locos a sus clientes. Tan sólo las chicas las utilizaban y ahora… él.

Sasuke quiso simplemente pasar de largo, dejando tras él un chasquido molesto de sus labios por los absurdos comentarios de su jefe, sin embargo, éste cogió su muñeca y lo empujó hasta empotrar su espalda contra la pared del pasillo, juntando su cuerpo al del moreno que alejaba su rostro evitando así que le acercase la cara.

\- Tan atrayente y tan indomable como siempre – sonrió Kabuto cerca de su oído – ¿Cuándo dejarás que me meta entre tus piernas? Disfrutarías conmigo y lo sabes, yo pagaría todos tus caprichos.

\- Yo no tengo caprichos – dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa retadora.

\- Siempre tan soberbio – comentó moviendo su mano hacia la entrepierna del moreno, pero Sasuke cogió la muñeca con fuerza sacando un quejido de Kabuto.

\- No me toques, yo no soy como el resto de bailarinas a las que puedes someter a la fuerza.

\- Un día serás mío, Sasuke, y disfrutaré con tu cuerpo.

Kabuto se alejó de él con cierto enojo por tener que alejarse una vez más sin conseguir su objetivo. Ese chico era difícil, terco, cabezón y sobre todo… orgulloso. Había intentado bajarle ese orgullo humillándole en esos espectáculos, obligándole a quitarse cada vez más ropa hasta dejarle completamente desnudo, pero él seguía manteniendo ese maldito porte de arrogancia, como si se sintiera superior pese a ser sólo un stripper, aun así, él seguía intentándolo.

\- Sal ahí y muévete como la puta que eres – le espetó sin más con una sonrisa en sus labios, como si aquello tuviera que herir su orgullo, pero Sasuke sólo sonrió.

\- No me acuesto por dinero – le sonrió abriendo la puerta, demostrándole que él no iba a doblegarse así le insultase una y otra vez, así tratase de herirle con sus palabras, él nunca se doblegaría ante nadie.

Un portazo, eso es lo que escuchó Orochimaru de su hijo cuando entró cabreado por el despacho. Sabía que había vuelto a ocurrir algo con Sasuke, estaba encaprichado con él, con meterlo en su cama, con tenerle sólo para él. Desde la primera vez que le vio indefenso y con un niño en su vientre, Kabuto lo había deseado y ese deseo se había intensificado al verle bailar, al ver cómo los clientes podían tocar su cuerpo y le manoseaban metiéndole billetes en su tanga.

\- ¿De nuevo Sasuke? – preguntó Orochimaru con una sonrisa observando a su hijo sentarse frustrado en la silla frente a su mesa.

\- Ese chico es…

\- Indomable… sí. Vi su carácter fuerte en cuanto cruzó esa puerta suplicando un trabajo. Le dije que sólo tenía sitio para bailarines eróticos y no pareció echarse atrás, necesitaba el dinero y aun así… veía ese tremendo orgullo en su mirada.

\- He intentado todo con él pero… no sirve nada, ni tratarle bien, ni amenazarle, ni chantajearle… intento humillarle y no hay forma.

\- Sasuke es complicado de llevar – sonrió Orochimaru – lo bueno es que va a pasar una larga temporada aquí con nosotros, tiene una larga deuda pendiente. Quizá puedas ofrecerle dinero por alguna mamada con la excusa de reducir su deuda.

\- Ya lo hice, y me dijo literalmente: _"prefiero__ bailar en la barra durante mil años a tener que soportar tu escuálido miembro en mi boca_".

Orochimaru no pudo evitar la risa, Sasuke siempre era antipático, serio y con un genio de mil demonios. Ese chico nunca se doblegaría ante nadie y lo sabía, aun así, ganaba mucho dinero con sus bailes, lo tenía y no podía escapar con esa gran deuda.

Esa frase en el fondo… le dolía, sin embargo, él jamás dejaría que le vieran afectado. Sabía que todos allí en el bar y los clientes le trataban exactamente como eso, una puta con la que creían derecho a sobrepasar los límites y tocarle lo que quisieran o cuanto quisieran.

Entró en la sala y abrió su casillero dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa. Seguramente no vería a Ino en toda la noche, para las mujeres tenían una sala aparte reservada a la entrada del local mientras que los hombres, hacían su espectáculo en la parte trasera. Suspiró y se sentó en el banco de madera abriendo la bolsa de deporte donde tenía el tanga y el nuevo disfraz que Orochimaru le había obligado a llevar esa noche.

Sacó la ropa de capitán de barco y observó la gorra un segundo, antes de dejarla a un lado y sacar lo último que había en la bolsa, su antifaz, ése que siempre llevaba y que era lo único que parecía mantener su identidad oculta por ahora.

\- Vamos allá – intentó animarse a sí mismo empezando a cambiarse, poniéndose el tanga y la ropa de marinero que le habían dado para el espectáculo.

Una vez preparado, salió de la sala y caminó hasta la pasarela que conducía al escenario. Las luces se habían apagado tras el espectáculo anterior y los chicos que salían de allí le deseaban buena suerte en su espectáculo.

La profunda voz del locutor desde su cabina se escuchó nuevamente, presentando el nuevo espectáculo que iban a ver, iluminando con la luz del techo la barra y consiguiendo que la gente habitual que solía visitar el local gritase excitada al darse cuenta del chico que iba a aparecer a continuación.

\- Prepárense bien porque hoy tenemos marejada – decía el locutor – pero nuestro capitán es un excelente navegante que hará subir la temperatura a más de uno, no se lo pierdan y suban a nuestro barco – animó pasando la luz hacia el extremo por donde Sasuke hacía su aparición.

Sasuke caminó decidido hacia el escenario circular donde le esperaba la barra. Sus manos tocaron el frío metal y enredó su pierna a la barra seductoramente, frotando su entrepierna con ella y caldeando el ambiente pese a que todos gritaban y enseñaban los billetes en sus manos elevadas.

\- Vamos, chico, mueve esas caderas – escuchaba que uno le gritaba.

\- Muévete para papá – gritaba otro.

Era normal para él escuchar todo aquello, el pedirle que se quitase la ropa, que se acercase a ellos, todos intentando tocarle y manosearle, pero él no se acercaba al límite hasta casi el final del escenario, prefería mantener cierta distancia hasta que ya no le quedaba más remedio que acercarse a recoger el dinero que lanzaban en la plataforma.

Sensualmente, llevó sus manos a su abdomen, subiéndolas con suavidad y lentitud por su cintura y pectoral, acariciando su cuerpo hasta enredar sus dedos en su negro cabello y quitar el gorro de capitán lanzándolo al público. El griterío se intensificó mientras dos hombres peleaban por ver quién se quedaba aquel sombrero y el resto observaba al moreno volver a bajar las manos con sensualidad abriendo la chaqueta de golpe, dejando ver bajo ella una camiseta de red que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Cogió una vez más la barra entre sus dedos, juntando su pelvis a la barra y moviendo la cintura en círculos, rozando su miembro en ella mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia atrás excitando a todos los presentes.

La música seguía sonando mientras él movía las caderas de la forma más seductora posible hasta que, al final, con un impulso, subió a la barra empezando con sus acrobacias, enloqueciendo al público que se fijaban en aquellos músculos marcados, en sus abdominales y en la fuerza que tenía el chico para poder sostenerse mientras seguía seduciendo a todos.

Se deshizo de la chaqueta abierta en cuanto posó sus pies de nuevo en la plataforma, moviendo todo su cuerpo con perversión frente a los cientos de ojos que no le perdían de vista, frente a esas lascivas bocas que no paraban de decir obscenidades y le exigían que se acercase a ellos. Un par de movimientos y cogió el pantalón quitándoselo con fuerza, rompiéndolo por las costuras laterales y lanzándolo igualmente al público que peleaba por esa ropa que a él ya no le servía de nada.

\- Ven aquí, chico – escuchaba que un hombre decía a su derecha cuando él se agachó a cuatro patas en el escenario.

Al ver que tenía en la mano cuatro billetes, se acercó hacia él dejando que le metiera los billetes y los sujetase en el hilo del tanga antes de que le diera una palmada en su nalga y riera.

\- Cómo me gustaría montarte – le gritaba pero aunque intentó darle otra nalgada, Sasuke hizo un movimiento sugerente apartándose discretamente de él.

Un grupo de mujeres que parecían estar de despedida de solteras le gritaban desde un rincón de la sala, intentando captar su atención, algo que consiguieron enseñando algunos billetes. Sasuke se acercó hacia ellas, dejando que la chica de la despedida de soltera tocase enrojecida sus abdominales y bajase la mano hacia su miembro todavía preso del tanga.

Lo rozó con suavidad y Sasuke agarró la mano de la chica incitándola a agarrarlo mientras él se mordía el labio inferior. Todas gritaron ante aquello, cinco segundos de tocar su miembro, eso era todo lo que Sasuke llegaba a permitir, todo un placer para los visitantes que hacía que volvieran una y otra noche a dejarle más y más dinero.

Todos los hombres del otro extremo al ver aquello intentando llamarle enseñando billetes y moviéndolos en el aire, consiguiendo que Sasuke se arrodillase frente a ellos y echase la espalda hacia atrás curvándola, cerrando los ojos y acariciándose el pecho mientras todas esas manos luchaban unas con otras acariciando por encima de la tela su miembro.

Uno de ellos hasta consiguió agarrarse a la tela y tirar ligeramente de ella, permitiendo que uno de sus huevos saliera a la vista e incrementase el grito. Sasuke sonrió mientras se levantaba y les indicaba un "no" con su dedo índice justo antes de quitarse el tanga frente a ellos y mostrarse completamente desnudo, acariciándose los huevos ligeramente un segundo, excitando a más de uno al ver su miembro en libertad.

Tan sólo hizo un par de movimientos más en la barra, sabía que la música pronto terminaría, pero detrás de ese número tendría otro… y otro número más… le quedaba toda una larga noche por delante para aguantar a tipos como esos.

Cuando la luz se apagó finalmente, Sasuke se levantó y observó a uno de los porteros y vigilantes del local recoger los billetes del suelo después de taparle con un albornoz. Al sentirse a salvo de las miradas, se quitó el antifaz y miró la cicatriz de su abdomen. Nadie solía fijarse en ella y si lo hacían, pensarían que sería alguna operación de algo, puede que incluso les excitase aún más el verla sin poder imaginarse que era fruto de haber traído una nueva vida al mundo.

\- Te follaría aquí mismo – escuchó de nuevo a Kabuto.

\- Si no quieres quedarte sin huevos, no lo intentaría – le amenazó Sasuke.

\- Te daría más dinero de lo que ellos te dan si tan sólo me regalases tu boca – dijo Kabuto a su lado, lo que consiguió que Sasuke sonriera y se girase hacia él empotrándole contra la pared.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sólo por follarte mi boca? ¿Tanto la deseas?

\- Sí – le dijo Kabuto.

\- Cuando el infierno se congele – le retó Sasuke – yo jamás seré tuyo, nada de mí será tuyo. Mentalízate de una vez.

\- Un día, Sasuke… un día de estos me suplicarás que te deje meterte la polla en tu boca, un día necesitarás algo y tendrás que suplicarme y ya sabes el precio que te pediré – le sonrió Kabuto.

Sasuke endureció la mirada y se alejó de allí. Era posible que necesitase algún favor en su vida, pero no iba a pedírselo a él, o eso pensaba por ahora. Demasiado grave tenía que ser su situación para aceptar una propuesta semejante de ese capullo.


	3. El puesto es tuyo

Capítulo 3: El puesto es tuyo.

Sentía el movimiento del colchón y sabía que quien estaba a su lado se había despertado, pero él todavía estaba cansado. Apenas había podido dormir esa noche. Su hijo era como un terremoto, un tsunami en pleno apogeo, no paraba ni un segundo. Los profesores decían que tenía hiperactividad, pero su padre, un gran cirujano y cardiólogo, se reía diciéndole que era mentira, sólo era un niño movido pero no hacía falta diagnosticarle tan rápido como hiperactivo como solían hacer últimamente. Naruto no sabía muy bien qué pensar, pero teniendo en cuenta que su padre era experto en todo eso… en parte le creía.

\- Para ya, Asahi – susurró Naruto dándose la vuelta.

\- Vamos al parque – le insistía su hijo.

\- Es sábado, déjame dormir un rato.

\- Quiero ir al parque – gritó un poco más el niño.

\- Y yo dormir – le dijo Naruto.

\- ¡_Quiero ir al parque_! – gritó más fuerte aún el niño de apenas seis años, consiguiendo que Naruto se tapase los oídos.

\- Deja de gritar, vas a despertar a todos los vecinos.

\- ¡_PARQUE_! – gritaba cada vez más, sin parar hasta que Naruto se levantó medio enfadado y abriendo el cajón, cogió un calcetín limpio de allí metiéndoselo en la boca para callarle.

El niño lo sacó antes de empezar a escupir como si le hubiera metido la cosa más asquerosa del mundo, sin embargo, pese a que Naruto creyó que eso detendría a su hijo, éste se puso de pie en la cama y empezó a saltar, haciéndole algo de daño en alguna ocasión cuando su pie o su rodilla… o incluso algún codo, se escapaba y le daba sin querer.

\- Basta ya – gritó Naruto cabreado, levantándose de golpe de la cama – déjame tomarme un café y te llevaré al maldito parque.

Caminó con rapidez hacia el aseo percatándose de la sonrisa traviesa de su hijo pero sin entender todavía el motivo tras ella. No fue hasta que llegó al espejo y se vio la cara, que entendió lo que ese monstruito había estado haciendo.

\- Asahi, estás castigado sin salir – le gritó su padre desde el baño intentando quitarse el permanente del rostro.

El niño se deprimió un poco al principio por quedarse sin parque, aunque no le duró mucho, sabía de sobra que seguramente a su padre le saldría algo, una reunión, alguna entrevista de última hora o un contratiempo, así que tampoco habría ido al parque igualmente.

Sasuke acariciaba con sus dedos el rostro de su pequeño. Todavía tumbado en la cama y con la ropa puesta de la noche anterior, movía el flequillo de su hijo y le observaba dormir como todo un ángel, sonriendo como un tonto. Quizá en su vida había cometido muchos errores, pero ese niño no lo era, jamás sería un error o un fallo. Observó cómo Menma se desperezaba lentamente, uniendo sus manitas a sus ojos y restregándolas tratando de abrirlos, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sasuke se incrementase todavía más.

\- Ey… buenos días, dormilón – sonrió Sasuke dejando que su hijo cogiera con su mano el dedo índice y lo agarrase con fuerza.

\- Buenos días, papá. ¿Volviste tarde? – preguntó el niño al verle sin el pijama.

\- Sí – comentó Sasuke – he vuelto hace unos minutos.

\- ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

\- ¡_Si te acabas de despertar_! – sonrió Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño.

\- Da igual, yo puedo dormir un poco más contigo.

\- Dame sólo unas horas, ¿vale? Y luego haremos algo juntos. ¿Qué querrás hacer?

\- ¿Podemos jugar con la plastilina? – preguntó el niño con una sonrisa.

\- Claro que sí. Lo que tú quieras. Hoy tengo el día para ti hasta las seis de la tarde.

\- ¿Hasta las seis?

\- Sí, tengo una entrevista de canguro.

Menma sonrió al ver cómo su padre cerraba los ojos y trataba de dormir. Esta vez fue el pequeño quien colocó su manita sobre la mejilla de su padre y sonrió viendo cómo empezaba a dormirse. Su respiración era intensa al principio, pero iba relajándose a medida que se quedaba dormido.

Cuando su padre se quedó profundamente dormido, Menma aprovechó para levantarse. Sasuke le había dejado ya el desayuno hecho en la mesita del salón, lo que hizo sonreír al pequeño. Buscó los cereales en uno de los armarios y se sentó frente a la televisión, encendiéndola para ver los dibujos hasta que su padre se despertase.

No podía negar que, en parte, le preocupaba un poco ese ritmo de vida que llevaba su padre, trabajando por las tardes y por las noches, durmiendo por las mañanas, a veces… durmiendo las tardes y trabajando las mañanas, dependiendo cuando le llamasen para cuidar de esos niños.

Sasuke abrió los ojos con lentitud algo sorprendido todavía de que su móvil no hubiera sonado con la música del despertador. Estaba convencido de que lo había puesto antes de acostarse junto a su hijo. Decidió levantarse y buscarle, dándose cuenta de que su teléfono no estaba en la mesilla donde lo había dejado, sin embargo, sí estaba el reloj. ¡_Habían pasado cinco horas_!

\- Maldita sea – se maldijo Sasuke al darse cuenta de aquello.

Todavía se sentía cansado pero le había prometido a su hijo que pasaría el día con él y eso pensaba hacer. Decidido, salió aún tambaleándose ligeramente hacia el salón, escuchando entonces una voz conocida… ¡_La suya_! Era su propia voz cantando a capela y eso hizo que saliera con mayor rapidez observando cómo su hijo tenía entre sus manitas su teléfono y veía un vídeo en youtube.

Al escuchar Menma los pasos de su padre tras él, alejó la espalda del respaldo del sofá y le observó con una sonrisa sin poner la pausa en aquel vídeo, dejando así que Sasuke viera ligeramente por encima del respaldo lo que estaba viendo. Identificó a sus antiguos compañeros, a Naruto sentado a su lado tocando la guitarra eléctrica, entonando unas ligeras notas mientras él mismo cantaba la primera y única canción que había compuesto.

\- No sabía que cantabas – dijo Menma con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cómo te has enterado de eso? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso.

\- Ino me contó que hacía tiempo estabas en un grupo.

\- No estaba en un grupo, tan sólo… cantaba a veces con ellos.

\- Me gusta – dijo Menma – tienes buena voz.

\- Tenía – sonrió Sasuke pasando la pierna por encima del respaldo y pasando al otro lado para sentarse junto a su hijo.

\- ¿Eran tus amigos? – preguntó Menma al sentir cómo su padre pasaba el brazo tras su cabeza y le acercaba a él para ver juntos el vídeo.

\- Algo así – susurró Sasuke con la mirada fija en Naruto – algo así, cariño – le besó en la cabeza con suavidad, apartando ligeramente su flequillo hacia atrás.

Menma seguía absorto en el vídeo, escuchando la voz de su padre. Nunca le había escuchado cantar, pero le gustaba. Su tono de voz, la entonación, era realmente bueno y, sin embargo, había dejado de hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué lo dejaste? – preguntó Menma.

\- No estoy muy seguro. Quizá fue por problemas entre nosotros o porque dejó de gustarme, ya no me sentía cómodo, creo que era más la segunda opción – sonrió Sasuke.

\- ¿Dejó de gustarte la música?

\- Puede que sólo… no sé… no me sentí cómodo con lo que hacía y preferí dejarlo. Además también me cambió el tono de voz en la adolescencia así que…

\- Podrías volver a cantar, eras muy bueno.

\- Ni siquiera me acuerdo ya de entonar – sonrió Sasuke aunque, en parte… sabía que era mentira, era algo que posiblemente no se olvidaba tan fácilmente y si practicaba un poco… volvería a cogerle el punto.

Con suavidad, separó su espalda del respaldo para coger algo de plastilina de encima de la mesa, empezando a darle forma entre sus manos. Menma le observaba con una sonrisa, sabía de sobra que su padre era muy bueno en casi todo lo que hacía, aunque todavía no era capaz de entender cómo se le podía dar tan bien tantas cosas.

\- ¿Qué querías hacer?

\- Una granja – dijo Menma con una gran sonrisa – quiero una granja con muchos animales y con cultivos – sonrió de nuevo, consiguiendo que Sasuke sonriera y empezase a moldear la plastilina de diferentes colores, creando los objetos de la granja.

\- Pues una granja – susurró Sasuke – aunque nos va a llevar mucho trabajo. Si quieres… podemos ponernos en esa mesa de la esquina que no utilizamos y la dejamos montada para que los visitantes puedan verla.

\- Sí – exclamó el niño con total alegría, ayudando a su padre a hacer la reproducción de la granja.

Mientras Menma se ocupaba de crear un cuadrado para simular la casa, Sasuke creaba los campos con plastilina marrón, poniendo tallos verdes y acabados en amarillo como si fuera el trigo, haciendo los árboles y hasta los animales y las vallas. Ambos sabían que no acabarían ese día, ni al día siguiente, sería un trabajo que les llevaría días, pero a Menma no le importaba, porque los proyectos con su padre conseguían que se centrase en él, era su momento para estar juntos.

A medida que el ascensor subía, más nervioso se ponía Sasuke. Miró una vez más el GPS de su teléfono, marcándole nuevamente que estaba en la dirección correcta. Tenten le había mandado la dirección de su nueva entrevista de trabajo para cuidar a otro niño, pero él seguía nervioso. Estaba cansado del acoso que tenía que soportar por parte de los padres. Algunas madres intentaban seducirle, los padres parecían intentar propasarse y cada poco tiempo… tenía que volver a cambiar de familia.

\- Allá vamos otra vez – susurró para sí mismo – A ver cuánto duraré esta vez.

Estaba desanimado. Sólo quería un trabajo medianamente estable. Un trabajo donde los padres no se propasasen con él, que sólo se fijasen en la eficiencia de su trabajo y nada más. Por otro lado, quizá también estaba un poco nervioso por el lugar donde se suponía que era su entrevista. El apartamento de ese hombre estaba en pleno centro de Tokio, debía costar mucho dinero poder permitirse vivir allí, más siendo una casa de su propiedad y no un simple alquiler.

La puerta del ascensor se abrió frente a él y tras respirar hondo, salió al pasillo caminando hacia el número de la puerta que le habían apuntado en el papel. Tocó al timbre y esperó tras la puerta nervioso como estaba.

Al abrirse del todo, ambos se observaron unos segundos atónitos y sorprendidos. Ninguno esperaba encontrarse de nuevo, ninguno habría pensado que llegarían a volver a verse tras casi seis años sin haber vuelto a coincidir y, sin embargo, allí estaban. Naruto seguía absorto, mirando a ese chico de veintidós años, más adulto que cuando le conoció, más atractivo aún, con un cuerpo más tonificado que hacía años y, sin embargo… seguía luciendo cómo lo que era, un adolescente, con sus cascos colgados del cuello, con su camiseta oscura y una chaqueta negra abierta, con esos pantalones vaqueros azulados que realzaban aún más su figura.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó pese a que sabía la respuesta.

\- ¡_Joder_! – susurró Sasuke al verle – creo que me he confundido – dijo sin más dando la vuelta, pero Naruto le retuvo la muñeca impidiendo que se marchase.

\- No, espera por favor.

Sus miradas se encontraron una vez más, provocando un tenso y agonizante silencio que querían romper pero ninguno se atrevía a hacerlo. No habían terminado precisamente bien la última vez y es que ambos tenían demasiado carácter, ambos querían llevar siempre la razón y pese a haber sido buenos amigos… también habían competido por muchas cosas, aunque no precisamente en notas, en eso Sasuke siempre era el ganador absoluto.

\- ¿Vienes por la entrevista? – preguntó Naruto - ¿La de niñero?

\- Sí – le aclaró Sasuke – pero creo que ha sido un error, es mejor que me marche.

\- Espera, por favor… sé que no terminamos bien, ¿vale? Pero… necesito ayuda.

\- No creí que fueras a ser tú, Naruto. En serio… creo que es mejor que tu mujer y tú os ocupéis de este asunto o busquéis a otra persona. No le gustará verme aquí.

\- Ella no está, Sasuke – le aclaró Naruto – yo… estoy criando solo al niño y te necesito, por favor… ¿Quieres que te lo suplique? Tenten me dijo que eras el mejor y mi hijo está… descontrolado. Ni siquiera tendrás que verme, trabajo muchas horas, haz la entrevista, por favor.

\- De acuerdo – acabó aceptando Sasuke aunque no le convencía la idea, sin embargo, no negaba que necesitaba el dinero. Iba a tener que tragarse un poco de su orgullo esa vez – la haré.

\- Gracias – sonrió Naruto soltando su mano, terminando con aquella extraña corriente que había fluido entre ellos, ese extraño sentimiento que siempre había hecho que cometieran un error tras otro.

\- Preséntame a tu hijo entonces – dijo Sasuke pese a que esas palabras le dolieron y le destrozaron el alma, sabiendo que el chico al que una vez amó, se había casado y tenido un hijo con otra persona que no fue él. Ahora ya no podía hacer nada para arreglar eso y quizá… tampoco quería hacerlo, Naruto le había destrozado su vida y, sin embargo, allí estaba tan sólo porque necesitaba dinero.


	4. Primer contacto

Capítulo 4: Primer contacto.

Los oscuros ojos de Sasuke vislumbraron la luminosidad y lo espacioso que era el piso de Naruto. Desde las amplias cristaleras del salón podía ver los rascacielos del centro de la ciudad, con las pantallas luminosas de publicidad. Vivía en una buena zona, muy céntrica y abarrotada de gente de su estatus social.

\- Es un bonito piso – le halagó Sasuke.

\- Gracias – comentó Naruto intentando esconder de una ligera patada uno de los juguetes de su hijo bajo un mueble.

Pese a que Sasuke vio aquello, mantuvo el silencio. Todo parecía demasiado ordenado, nada propio del Naruto que él conocía y entonces imaginó que lo habría recogido en aquel momento sólo para hacer la entrevista al nuevo canguro. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver un bulto bajo la alfombra del salón. Seguramente ni había recogido la basura, tan sólo la había escondido bajo la alfombra y una de las paredes del pasillo estaba llena de pintura, posiblemente de su hijo. Desde luego debía tener problemas con su hijo.

\- Siéntate, por favor – le pidió Naruto indicándole con la mano uno de los sillones, el más alejado al bulto de la alfombra.

Sasuke tomó asiento donde le indicaba, observando cómo Naruto trataba de esconder tras sus pies aquel bulto. El moreno, sin embargo, mantuvo el silencio hasta que Naruto habló nuevamente.

\- Lo siento… ¿Quieres tomar algo? ¿Un té o un café?

\- No, gracias, no me gusta el café ni tampoco el té. Estoy bien, Naruto. ¿Podemos empezar cuanto antes? Tengo cosas que hacer.

\- De verdad que no quieres verme, ¿eh? – susurró algo cabizbajo.

\- No he dicho eso pero…

\- Ya… te entiendo. Si hubiera sabido que eras tú, no te habría llamado, lo siento, debe ser difícil para ti esta situación.

\- Dejemos el tema sobre nosotros y centrémonos en el asunto por el que estoy aquí, ¿vale? ¿Qué necesitas?

\- Un niñero – dijo Naruto sin más con una sonrisa.

\- Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a qué clase de servicio en concreto. ¿Cuándo trabajas?

\- Por las mañanas sobre todo, aunque a veces…

\- Ya… te pasas el día en una oficina.

\- Tengo muchos asuntos entre manos que requieren de mi presencia, nunca sé exacto cuándo van a necesitarme pero… si pudieras venir por las mañanas, te lo agradecería, está descontrolado completamente. No voy a mentirte, Sasuke… ningún niñero de la ciudad quiere trabajar para mí, mi hijo los ahuyenta a todos.

\- No será tan malo.

\- Si pudieras llevarle hasta el colegio y recogerle, pasar unas horas con él cuando lo recojas hasta que vuelva a casa, te lo agradecería.

\- De acuerdo. Cobro 2.606,11 yenes a la hora, el doble si hablamos de fin de semana.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó extrañado Naruto, lo que hizo que Sasuke se acercase hacia la mesa y le mirase con mayor atención repitiéndole la cifra.

\- 2.606,11 yenes, 23,55 dólares americanos, unos… 20 euros – hizo un cálculo rápido Sasuke asombrando a Naruto.

\- Lo había entendido a la primera – susurró Naruto – pero… imaginaba que cobrarías más.

\- Nadie me contrataría si cobrase más – dijo Sasuke.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Naruto recordando que Sasuke siempre había sido orgulloso, no quería ofenderle intentando subirle su tarifa – me ha sorprendido tu agilidad mental para el dinero.

\- Ya… he trabajado con mucha clase de billetes – sonrió con cierta tristeza Sasuke – Tenemos un trato entonces.

\- ¿Puedes empezar mañana mismo?

\- Claro, mándame el horario por teléfono y vete tranquilo al trabajo, yo me ocupo.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- Ya… no me las des, sólo es un trabajo más.

Sasuke se levantó recolocándose de nuevo la bufanda y caminando hacia la salida, deteniéndose un segundo al ver una fotografía del niño junto a su padre. Sí tenía cara de ser un bicho, pero ningún niño podía ser malo, sólo tenía que encontrar su punto débil y explotarlo, nada más.

\- Es mi hijo – aclaró Naruto.

\- Tiene tus ojos y tu cabello – sonrió Sasuke – se parece mucho a ti. Acaba de cumplir los seis, ¿no?

\- Sí, hace unos días… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Olvídalo, Naruto, no he dicho nada – susurró Sasuke caminando hasta la puerta y saliendo del apartamento en dirección al ascensor.

Naruto dudó unos segundos sobre aquello. Nunca imaginó que Sasuke sabría con exactitud la edad de su hijo, pero se dio cuenta de que ese chico sabía más de lo que contaba.

\- Papá, papá, mira, he hecho un perro para la granja – escuchó a su hijo venir corriendo hacia la puerta para enseñarle un pequeño bulto de plastilina que no tenía forma alguno, pero que Menma lo llamaba "perro". Sasuke sonrió.

\- Oh… es genial, lo pondremos junto a las ovejas. ¿Qué te parece? Así no se escaparán.

\- Sí – sonrió su hijo corriendo de vuelta hacia la mesa del fondo para ponerlo en la maqueta que estaban haciendo.

Sasuke aprovechó para quitarse la bufanda, los guantes y la chaqueta, colgándolos en el perchero tras la puerta. Caminó hacia Ino y se sentó en el sillón a su lado.

\- ¿Se ha portado bien?

\- Claro, hemos estado con la granja aunque a mí no se me da tan bien como a ti esto de la plastilina.

\- Es práctica – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo el trozo de plastilina que tenía Ino en las manos y amasándola entre las suyas, juntando sus manos con los de la rubia, sin embargo, Ino se movía abruptamente alejándose un poco del moreno.

\- Sasuke… no hagas esto.

\- Creí que… te gustaba – susurró Sasuke.

\- Y es así pero… tú no me quieres a mí. No quiero sufrir con esto y ya asumí que tú jamás me querrías, por favor…

\- Lo siento, he tenido un día largo.

\- ¿Quieres hablarlo? – comentó sentándose de nuevo a su lado, viendo cómo Sasuke se relajaba y dejaba caer su espalda y su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

\- He visto a Naruto, de hecho… me ha contratado para cuidar de su hijo.

\- No puedes aceptar eso, Sasuke, te hará daño.

\- Lo sé, ya me lo ha hecho cuando le he visto. Si vieras dónde vive… - sonrió – tiene un apartamento en el centro, con la familia perfecta al parecer, viviendo con su hijo al que no controla y seguramente… tendrá hasta gente que le limpie la casa.

\- ¿Vas a cuidar de otro niño? – preguntó Menma desde la otra mesa algo sorprendido - ¿Te ha contratado esa persona a la que tenías que ver?

\- Sí, Menma, tengo el trabajo. Empiezo mañana por la mañana. Te dejaré a ti en el colegio y me iré a llevar al otro chico.

\- ¿Qué edad tiene? – preguntó Menma sentándose en las rodillas de su padre mientras éste las movía para jugar con él.

\- Pues… más o menos tu edad, es algo más mayor, dos meses más. El nació en diciembre así que va un año más adelantado que tú, pero… sólo son dos meses de diferencia.

\- Yo… voy a marcharme ya. Tengo que prepararme para ir al trabajo – sonrió Ino cogiendo sus cosas y tratando de ir hacia la puerta.

\- Oye, Ino… lo siento.

\- No te preocupes, entiendo que te encuentras sólo y que debe ser duro haberle vuelto a ver. Olvidemos que ha ocurrido esto, ¿vale?

\- Aun así, lo siento, no debí pasarme de la raya aunque… sigo pensando que eres una gran mujer.

\- Sasuke… no decidimos a quién amamos y a ti no te van las chicas – sonrió Ino – lo asumí hace mucho.

\- Habría estado contigo y lo sabes.

\- Pero no me habrías querido y no habríamos sido felices ninguno de los dos, mejores amigos está bien, ¿no crees?

\- Sí – sonrió Sasuke – discúlpame por haberme pasado. Estoy seguro de que encontrarás a un chico que de verdad te ame.

\- ¿Con mi trabajo? Es casi misión imposible que un chico quisiera algo serio conmigo – sonrió Ino – nos vemos en el trabajo.

\- Hasta luego y gracias por cuidarle.

Menma no entendía muy bien lo que esos adultos conversaban pero tampoco era un tema que le interesase en demasía, prefería seguir hablando del otro niño, intentar cotillear y enterarse de cómo era.

\- ¿Le has visto? – preguntó Menma.

\- ¿Al niño? No.

\- ¿Entonces cómo sabes su edad? ¿Te lo ha dicho su padre?

\- No – confirmó Sasuke – pero su padre era un viejo conocido, por eso sé la edad de su hijo. Sé cuándo se casó – sonrió con tristeza – lo hizo muy joven, apenas tenía dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Una locura, aun así, parece que le ha ido bien en la vida.

Era la tercera vez que Sakura marcaba la extensión telefónica del despacho de Naruto, pero éste no cogía el teléfono. Cansada de estar llamando y que nadie contestase, hizo una leve señal a la persona que había venido a verle para que esperase un segundo y se levantó de la silla tras su mesa para ir a ver qué ocurría en el despacho de su jefe. Tocó la puerta un par de veces, pero al no escuchar respuesta, decidió abrir por si había ocurrido algo, sin embargo, se encontró a un pensativo Naruto, con la silla girada hacia la ventana y absorto en los rascacielos del centro de Tokio.

\- Naruto – le gritó con su voz chillona tras cerrar la puerta, consiguiendo que Naruto se asustase y casi se cayese de la silla, recomponiéndose lo antes posible para mirar a su secretaria.

\- ¿Qué…? – intentó preguntar asustado y sorprendido.

\- Llevo quince minutos intentando contactar contigo. ¿Qué ocurre? No estás pendiente del trabajo y tu cara es de como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

\- Un fantasma no pero… vi a alguien del pasado – comentó – ayer me encontré con alguien a quien creí que no volvería a ver y quizá… me ha tocado un poco. Llevo toda la mañana pensando en mi época del instituto.

\- ¿A quién viste? – preguntó Sakura ahora algo preocupada, sentándose en la silla frente a la mesa de Naruto.

\- A… Sas…Sasuke Uchiha – dijo finalmente sabiendo que aquello afectaría a su amiga.

\- ¿Sas-Sasuke? – preguntó sorprendida, cohibida y algo temerosa – ¿Dónde?

\- En mi casa, fue él quien apareció para la entrevista de niñero.

\- ¿No le darías el trabajo? – casi afirmó con violencia Sakura observando en el rostro de Naruto que era posible que sí se lo hubiera dado - ¿Después de lo que te hizo? Vamos, Naruto… se marchó sin decirle nada a nadie, desapareció del grupo, de nuestra vida y no dio ni un motivo, te dejó destrozado cuando se marchó, era tu mejor amigo y se fue sin más.

\- Lo sé pero…

\- Estabas enfadado con él.

\- Y quizá aún estoy algo molesto por su comportamiento y aun así… cuando le vi ayer… fue como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, estaba muy cambiado, atractivo, sereno, muy educado, más amable que antipático, no sé… no era el mismo Sasuke Uchiha que conocí, ese arrogante y egocéntrico chico. Sólo quería un trabajo y cuando me vio… quiso renunciar, no podía dejarle así sin más.

\- No sabes nada de su vida, Naruto, ten cuidado con él. ¿Quién te dice que no quiera aprovecharse de tu situación?

\- Vamos, Sakura… sus padres tienen dinero. ¿Qué querría de mí?

\- No lo sé, pero no buscaría trabajo si no necesitara dinero – dijo Sakura con desconfianza – y tú lo tienes ahora mismo.

\- No sé, Sakura… voy a darle una oportunidad, sólo es cuidar de mi hijo y me quita un problema de encima, tampoco me ha pedido mucho dinero.

\- Tú mismo, Naruto, pero yo no me fiaría de él. Ahora, por favor, atiende tu reunión.

\- Sí, claro, hazle pasar, por favor.

Sakura salió de la oficina indicándole con una gran sonrisa al hombre con elegante traje que podía pasar a ver a su jefe y comenzar las negociaciones para una nueva firma discográfica. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, el rostro sonriente de Sakura cambió a uno de ira y rencor, no podía creerse que Sasuke Uchiha, después de seis años desaparecido, hubiera vuelto a aparecer en la vida de Naruto.

\- Maldita sea, Sasuke – se quejó Sakura – deberías haberte quedado en tu mugriento escondite. Vas a hacerme trabajar de nuevo y no fuiste fácil de apartar la primera vez, pero no te llevarás a Naruto de mi lado, jamás lo permitiré – susurró para sí misma.


	5. ¡Al colegio!

Capítulo 5: ¡Al colegio!

¡_Verle era todo un suplicio_! Pero, en parte, sabía que no podía evitarlo. Puede que Naruto le hubiera dicho que no tendría que verle, pero, en parte, sabía de sobra que no era tan sencillo. Tenía que verle para recoger a su hijo y para devolvérselo, también cuando le pagase todos los días. Era cierto que no tenía que convivir con él ni verle mucho tiempo, sin embargo… todos los días iba a tener que soportarle unos minutos al menos.

\- Déjalo, Naruto. Simplemente no quiere hacerlo – le insistió Sasuke al ver cómo gritaba a su hijo que llevaba la mochila a hombros.

\- ¿Cómo que lo deje? No, es una falta de respeto ni siquiera saludar, así que saluda ahora mismo a tu nuevo niñero.

\- No quiero – gritó Asahi girando el rostro.

\- ¿Que no quieres? – se enfadó Naruto.

\- Naruto, por favor… déjalo – le insistió Sasuke una vez más – me da igual. Va a tener que aguantarme todo el día igualmente – aclaró Sasuke con una sonrisilla, consiguiendo que Asahi se enfadase más y frunciera el ceño con violencia antes de volver a apartar su mirada del moreno.

\- Está bien. Tengo que irme a trabajar o llegaré tarde. Volveré sobre las dos para comer con él. Pórtate bien en el colegio.

Sasuke sonrió al ver cómo Asahi sacaba la lengua hacia su padre en un claro enfado, sin embargo, Naruto seguía tan impulsivo como siempre al igual que ágil, llegando a cogerle la lengua con los dedos evitando que la guardase.

\- A mí no me saques la lengua, jovencito, la próxima vez te la lavaré con jabón – le amenazó consiguiendo que su hijo se estremeciera.

\- No has cambiado nada – susurró Sasuke para sí mismo llevándose la mano a la frente cubriendo entre la sombra sus ojos.

En cuanto Naruto se marchó, Sasuke observó cómo el niño se quitaba la mochila y se lanzaba sobre el sofá cogiendo el mando de la televisión y encendiéndola. Estaba claro que ese chico no quería ir a clase y desde luego… Sasuke no iba a consentir que se quedase allí, tenía un trabajo que hacer y era dejarlo en el colegio.

\- Yo de ti apagaría la televisión y me levantaría por las buenas.

El niño simplemente le ignoró y continuó viendo los dibujos que estaban poniendo a esas horas en la televisión. Sasuke miró por todo el salón algo con lo que conseguir que ese niño le hiciera caso aunque fuera a las malas, porque por mucho que desease cogerlo como un saco de patatas y llevarlo a la fuerza, sabía que podría empezar a gritar y la gente pensaría mal como si le estuviera secuestrando o algo peor. Tenía que lograr que fuera voluntariamente y no subestimar a su oponente aunque fuera un niño de apenas seis años. Al final, sus ojos dieron con aquel juguete de "Goku" y sus ojos se iluminaron a la vez que su sonrisa se intensificó. Por los dibujos que estaba viendo de "Dragon Ball" y cómo estaba de entusiasmado, suponía que debía ser algo importante para él.

Sasuke se acercó hacia el juguete y lo cogió en sus manos consiguiendo captar la atención del niño al instante, quien empezó a darse cuenta de que dejar su juguete favorito fuera de su alcance no había sido buena idea.

\- Devuélvemelo – gritó Asahi.

\- ¿Esto? – preguntó Sasuke – creo que también me gusta, nos iremos a dar una vuelta él y yo. Me parece que Goku va a ir al colegio – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo su chaqueta para salir del apartamento.

Asahi al ver cómo se dirigía a la puerta, salió tras ese moreno que llevaba su juguete en una mano y la mochila del pequeño en la otra.

\- HE DICHO QUE ME LO DEVUELVAS – gritaba cada vez más enfadado, siguiendo a Sasuke por los pasillos y posteriormente por la calle, aunque Sasuke se negaba a dárselo.

Asahi cada vez se ponía más nervioso. Intentado llamar la atención del moreno, tratando de recuperar su preciado muñeco articulado a como diera lugar. La gente por la calle les observaba, pero no era algo que le preocupase a Sasuke, tan sólo veían un chiquillo algo malcriado tratando de hacerse con el juguete, así que simplemente, continuó caminando hasta llegar a la estación del metro. Allí el berrinche de Asahi empezó a disminuir al ver que sería imposible recuperarlo por las malas.

\- Si te portas bien el resto del camino… - comentó Sasuke al verle más calmado, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y moviendo las piernas colgando desde su sitio – te lo daré antes de entrar a clase.

\- Aprovecha hoy… no vas a quedarte mucho tiempo. Ningún niñero aguanta.

\- Oh… eso es porque no has conocido a ninguno como yo – sonrió Sasuke – tengo mucha paciencia y varios ases bajo la manga para niños como tú. Puedes elegir… o acabas asimilando que voy a ser tu niñero y nos llevamos bien, o será por las malas.

\- Por las malas – aseguró Asahi – conseguiré que mi padre te despida.

\- No es algo que me preocupe – sonrió Sasuke – de hecho, iba a renunciar al trabajo cuando le vi, sólo acepté porque nadie quiere trabajar para él, le vi desesperado.

\- Eres raro – acabó diciendo el niño al darse cuenta de que sus típicos trucos empezaban a fallar con Sasuke, sin embargo, no se daría por vencido, acabaría librándose de ese niñero como había hecho con todos.

Al llegar a la escuela, Sasuke le devolvió el muñeco y dejó que se marchase al interior después de recibir una queja por la forma en que le había llevado. Tras su sonrisa inicial, pronto se borró de su rostro. Conocía de sobra ese colegio, era colegio e instituto, uno privado donde la gente adinerada llevaba a sus hijos, él había estudiado allí igual que Naruto. Una de las profesoras se acercó hasta él sorprendida de ver allí a Sasuke y más… con el hijo de Naruto.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, hacía mucho que no te veía por aquí.

\- Ya… seis años – sonrió Sasuke – pero veo que no ha cambiado mucho la institución.

\- No desde que te fuiste. ¿Qué te trae de vuelta por aquí? – preguntó algo confusa de verle con Asahi.

\- Sólo he venido a traer al hijo de Naruto, nada más.

\- Creí que no te hablabas con él.

\- Intento no hacerlo – sonrió – pero al parecer… soy su niñero, así que si este jovencito se mete en algún lío, por favor, no dude en llamarme, su padre estará ocupado en sus negocios, yo le atenderé.

\- Claro. Me apuntaré tu número.

Apenas estaba llegando a la estación de metro, cuando su móvil sonó. Al revisar la llamada, venía de un número privado y eso le hizo resoplar. Sólo había una clase de personas que le llamaban con número privado y eran los profesores de su hijo, sin embargo… no creía que su hijo se hubiera metido en líos así que debía de ser por Asahi.

\- ¿Ya tan rápido? – se preguntó para sí mismo antes de descolgar.

Descolgó el teléfono y contestó, reconociendo al momento la voz de la profesora que le había hablado hacía escasos segundos para comentarle que Asahi se había metido en un problema y que debía ir a buscarle. Lo que se suponía que era sólo dejarle en el colegio, ahora se complicaba.

Sasuke dio medio vuelta para ir de nuevo al colegio a ver qué ocurría. Al llegar al pasillo de la oficina de la directora, se encontró con Asahi en una de las sillas que le miraba con cierta extrañeza, como si se sorprendiera que realmente acudiese él en lugar de su padre.

\- Lo que me faltaba – susurró Asahi algo decepcionado.

\- Y lo que te falta – le agregó Sasuke golpeando la puerta de la directora para entrar.

Allí tuvo que aguantar la charla sobre la educación de Asahi, sobre los líos y problemas que causaba y sobre todo… la chorrada de que era un niño problemático e hiperactivo. ¡_Hasta quería recetarle pastillas para relajarle_! Ni siquiera Naruto había causado tantos problemas en la institución y eso que había cometido los suyos.

\- Discúlpeme pero… en lo que llevo cuidando de ese niño, le puedo asegurar que no es para nada hiperactivo. No necesita medicamentos y si fuera la mitad de profesora de lo que se cree médico, se daría cuenta de que este niño sólo está falto de cariño por parte de su padre, tan sólo busca a su padre. Se mete en problemas porque piensa que Naruto vendrá, no es algo fuera de lo normal, es sólo un niño. Y ahora si me disculpa, me lo voy a llevar a casa a que descanse, sin medicación – le aseguró Sasuke – además… medicarle o no es una decisión de su padre, aunque yo no lo haría.

\- ¿Crees en serio que sabes más que yo? Ni siquiera acabaste el instituto – le remarcó la directora dejando que Asahi escuchase aquello puesto que Sasuke ya había abierto la puerta del despacho.

\- Lo que no aprendí en el instituto, lo aprendí de la vida, no puedo decir lo mismo de usted – dijo Sasuke mostrando su orgullo, porque a él no le herían las palabras, él no se dejaba pisotear por nadie – tiene una carrera pero no sabe nada sobre niños. Vaya a medicar a su hijo y deje que los padres eduquen a los suyos como quieran. Sólo tiene que enseñarle, no educarle, eso lo hacen los padres. Vámonos de aquí, Asahi – comentó Sasuke llamando su atención y consiguiendo que caminase tras él.

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio durante el trayecto de salida del edificio, aunque Asahi le seguía con cierto rubor. Era la primera vez que un niñero no le reñía o se sonrojaba ante las cosas malas que le decían, sino que las afrontaba y le defendía.

\- ¿Por qué me has defendido? Sigues sin caerme bien – dijo Asahi.

\- Oh, por favor… ¿Te crees que tú me caes bien? Sólo eres un chiquillo mimado, pero es diferente ser mimado a tener que medicarte por algo que no tienes. Chorradas, además esa directora nunca me ha caído bien pero como estudiante no podía decirle nada – sonrió Sasuke – qué alivio poder decirle todo esto al fin, me he quitado un peso de encima.

\- ¿Es cierto que no acabaste los estudios? – preguntó ahora confuso.

\- Es cierto. Me faltó el último año, pero tampoco es algo que eche en falta excepto por el hecho de encontrar un buen trabajo – sonrió – ya encontraré algo con tiempo. Quizá algún año cuando saque tiempo, pueda ponerme a estudiar de nuevo y terminar el graduado. Volvamos a casa… aún tengo que pensar cómo voy a explicarle a tu padre esto – se rascó la cabeza casi dubitativo.

\- Esto no cambia nada – se quejó Asahi – no durarás mucho.

\- Ya lo veremos.

\- Ni siquiera acabaste el graduado.

\- No necesito un graduado para poner en su sitio a un crío de seis años – le contestó Sasuke – no me provoques, jovencito… porque tienes todas las papeletas para perder si te enfrentas a mí.

\- Ya lo veremos.

Naruto le miraba extrañado, preguntándose por qué Sasuke quería llegar a tal extremo pero, al menos, agradecía que confesase lo que pensaba hacer y qué tácticas quería emplear con su malcriado hijo y si esas técnicas le hacían controlar a ese diablillo, él estaba a favor.

\- Está bien, acepto – comentó Naruto – yo te compraré lo que necesites.

\- Necesitaré saber también dónde suele planear sus jugarretas – dijo Sasuke.

\- Eso es fácil, en su habitación, en el salón y a veces en mi habitación – comentó Naruto.

\- Pues voy a necesitar lo que te he dicho en todas esas zonas.

\- ¿En todas? – preguntó Naruto algo sonrojado.

\- Bueno… podemos dejar tu habitación fuera de esto si quieres.

\- ¿Estás seguro que funcionará tu truco? – preguntó Naruto aún sonrojado.

\- Espero que sí, aunque no puedo garantizártelo al cien por cien.

\- Está bien. Para mañana lo tendrás todo listo – le aclaró Naruto.


	6. Trucos fallidos

Capítulo 6: Trucos fallidos.

Dos días, eso era el tiempo que Sasuke había pasado en ese trabajo. Por suerte para él, Naruto le había hecho caso y había puesto las cámaras de seguridad que le pidió. Era cierto que no estaba del todo seguro de aquello, pero era la única forma de ver lo que su hijo planeaba a cada minuto, y más cuando Sasuke le planteó que lo que realmente buscaba su hijo era una oportunidad para que su padre pudiera despedirle.

No le costó mucho tiempo convencer al rubio. Las cámaras estaban en la habitación de Asahi, en el salón y la cocina, podía ver todo lo que ese niño planeaba pero también había un lugar donde Asahi solía resguardarse, la habitación de su padre y ésa había sido más complicada. Hasta Sasuke aceptó la idea de que Naruto se negase, sin embargo, tras pensarlo delicadamente, Naruto aceptó diciendo que tendría cuidado, al fin y al cabo, él sí sabía que la casa tenía las cámaras.

Eran las nueve de la noche y acababa de terminar de duchar y acostar a su hijo. Él apenas había cenado nada, un vaso de leche, pero sí le había preparado un delicioso ramen a su hijo, mezclando el instantáneo con algo de verdura fresca que aún tenía por casa. A Menma le encantaba el ramen y eso le hacía recordar a ese idiota de Naruto, siempre pensando en ir al Ichiraku Ramen a comerlo.

\- Todo ha cambiado demasiado, Naruto – susurró Sasuke tumbado sobre el colchón de su cama. Sabía que en breve debería marcharse a trabajar pero esperaba a que Ino llegase para poder quedarse en casa por si acaso ocurría cualquier cosa con su hijo, no podía dejarle solo.

Tumbado como estaba en la oscuridad de su habitación, mirando el techo y con su estómago rugiendo levemente, decidió que era mejor comprobar si Asahi estaba planeando algo nuevo para el día siguiente. Ya le había pillado un par de trucos y seguramente el pobre no sabría cómo había sido capaz de anticiparse antes de que el cubo de agua cayese sobre él. También había evitado sentarse sobre cojines de pedorretas, no asustarse con la rata de goma que colocó bajo una de las mesillas del comedor, tampoco cayó en los insectos de papel que había recortado y pegado tras las lámparas para que creyera que había un bicho allí y, por supuesto… pudo evitar el comerse aquella apetecible manzana que le ofrecía y que en realidad era una cebolla pintada de manzana. Ese crío tenía cada idea malévola que le hacía recordar a Naruto en su adolescencia.

Abrió la aplicación en su teléfono y perdió los ojos en la luz brillante de la pantalla. Toda la casa parecía en calma. Revisó la habitación de Asahi y sonrió al ver cómo el niño dormía como todo un angelito, debía estar muy cansado después de haberle llevado esa tarde al parque y haberle desfogado todo lo que pudo jugando con él. Era un niño tan incansable como su padre. Su sonrisa, sin embargo, se borró y su rostro reflejó sorpresa al ver una sombra que se movía por otra de las pantallas, la de la habitación de Naruto.

Parecía que acababa de terminar de ducharse, porque aún iba con la toalla y su cabello completamente empapado, mirando su móvil seguramente por algún tema de trabajo.

\- Serás idiota… ni siquiera de noche sueltas el móvil y desconectas del trabajo – susurró Sasuke buscando con su dedo el botón para apagarlo todo, no quería seguir invadiendo así su intimidad.

Sin embargo, al ver cómo Naruto se quitaba la toalla y aparecía aquel terso trasero, Sasuke se quedó helado. Quizá Naruto no recordaba que allí estaba la cámara y supo que era así cuando a los cinco segundos, el rostro de Naruto enrojeció, miró hacia donde se suponía que estaba la cámara y se tapó corriendo con la toalla que había lanzado al suelo, intentando encontrar con rapidez el pijama para cubrirse.

\- ¿Por qué siempre acabo viendo primero tu trasero? – se preguntó Sasuke con una gran sonrisa, recordando la primera vez que conoció a Naruto.

**Flasback**

_Clase de música… eso era lo que le tocaba a Sasuke a primera hora. Era nuevo en el instituto y tan sólo tenía doce años. Su padre finalmente le había metido en ese instituto privado al que él no quería ir, pero que no le quedaba más remedio que asistir. Simplemente tenía un objetivo en mente, ser el mejor, porque así eran los Uchiha, su padre no se conformaría con menos y su hermano mayor ya era de por sí todo un genio, él tenía que estar a la altura, no podía defraudar ni decepcionar a su estricto padre. Tan sólo deseaba una cosa… la más difícil de todas, escuchar a su padre decir "estoy orgulloso de ti" tal y como siempre le repetía a su hermano pero que él jamás escuchó para sí mismo._

\- _Perdonad… ¿Sabéis quién es Naruto Namikaze? – preguntó Sasuke a uno de los estudiantes, enseñándole el papel con el número del aula y el nombre del chico – me han dicho que es el delegado de la clase._

\- _Eres el nuevo, sigue por este pasillo y lo encontrarás, aunque es posible que conozcas antes su trasero que a él – sonrió uno de los chicos, haciendo sonreír al otro y sorprendiendo a Sasuke que no entendía nada._

_Siguió caminando por el pasillo, intentando no pensar en aquella afirmación que habían lanzado esos dos chicos. En una de las esquinas miró un pequeño mapa de su ubicación, generalmente utilizado en casos de incendios para saber las salidas más cercanas, pero que le servía ahora para intentar ubicarse._

\- _Debe ser esa clase – comentó en susurró._

_La puerta estaba abierta y se escuchaba bastante escándalo, seguramente porque el profesor no estaba en su interior. Se acercó hacia allí y sus sonrojo se hizo presente al ver exactamente… el trasero de un chico que gritaba y trataba de pillar a otro chico de gran sonrisa que corría por el salón tratando de evitar que le alcanzase, mientras éste aún trataba de subirse los pantalones._

_El mismo chico se detuvo en seco al ver que toda la clase se había quedado en silencio y miraban hacia la puerta. ¡Si había algo que odiaba era ser el nuevo! Siempre llamaba la atención demasiado cuando él sólo quería pasar desapercibido. Estudiar era su prioridad, ser abogado como su padre, médico como su madre o licenciarse en economía como iba a hacer su hermano._

\- _¿Naruto Namikaze? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso hacia el chico que se subió los pantalones al instante algo sonrojado por aquello._

_Las chicas se sonrojaron aún más al escuchar la profunda voz de Sasuke pero a la vez… tan seductora y entonces, fue cuando Naruto dejó de perseguir a su compañero para ir hacia ese chico moreno que iba a ser su nuevo compañero._

\- _Me han pedido que te diera esto en secretaría – dijo Sasuke._

\- _Ya… voy a ir a buscarte una mesa a la otra aula – comentó – creo que les sobraba una y… lamento la escena de ahí – dijo algo sonrojado._

\- _No pasa nada. No es lo que esperaba de un instituto pijo, pero bueno… _

Recordando aquello, Sasuke sonrió aunque apagó la cámara. ¿Cuántas veces le había visto el trasero a Naruto? ¡_Demasiadas_! Kiba siempre solía bajarle los pantalones en público y cuando no era eso… era Naruto llevando los pantalones caídos y enseñando medio trasero cuando se agachaba. En algo tenía razón la gente… ¡_Se conocía primero al trasero de Naruto que a él mismo_! Sin embargo, ahora todo había cambiado, vestía con trajes, se arreglaba y tenía un buen trabajo, ya no enseñaba el trasero por ahí.

También él había cambiado, ya no buscaba la aprobación de su padre con desesperación, tampoco le importaba no haber terminado sus estudios, era posible que todos sus sueños se hubieran quedado en la estacada y en parte… suponía que ser stripper o niñero era a todo lo que aspiraría en la vida. Pensar en eso le deprimía pero ya no tenía más opción que continuar.

El timbre sonó devolviéndole a la cruda realidad, debía irse a trabajar, Kabuto no era de los que soportasen un mínimo retraso. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ino en la puerta, lo que le hizo sacar una gran sonrisa. Esa chica siempre había estado a su lado desde que la conoció.

Sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico y fueron a vivir con sus abuelos hasta que también murieron. Ella y su hermano Deidara se habían marchado del instituto en los primeros años, pero aun así, mantuvo el contacto con ellos. Aún recordaba cómo Ino le perseguía por todo el instituto tratando de que fueran novios hasta que le confesó que le gustaban los chicos, entonces pese a la decepción inicial, decidió que serían buenos amigos. ¡Ella nunca le había fallado! Aceptó la noticia y continuó a su lado. A ellos recurrió cuando le echaron de su casa, a ellos recurrió cuando necesitó un trabajo pese a que ambos le dijeron que no era un trabajo para él, pero no le importó con tal de poder mantener al hijo que llevaba en su vientre en aquel momento.

\- Gracias por venir – le agradeció Sasuke.

\- ¿Para qué están los amigos? Mi hermano trabajo hoy, así que seguramente lo verás por el bar.

\- ¿Crees que dejará esta vida cuando se haga médico? – preguntó Sasuke.

Ino dudó unos segundos. Ese chico se había esforzado tanto trabajando, consiguiendo el dinero para estudiar la carrera que deseaba, para financiarse la especialidad de cardiología, ahora estaba en prácticas en uno de los mejores hospitales de Tokio pese a que nadie sabía sobre su doble vida.

\- No lo sé, es de algo de lo que no habla mucho. Imagino que hasta que no sea médico como tal y gane dinero, no podrá dejar el club.

\- Le saldrá bien, estoy seguro.

\- Está contento, de eso estoy segura, está practicando con el mejor cardiólogo de la ciudad. Está poniendo mucho empeño, quizá Menma le dio el empujón que le faltaba – sonrió Ino.

\- Me alegro, estoy seguro de que saldrá de esta vida.

\- Y tú lo harías si estudiases de nuevo.

\- ¿Con qué dinero? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa – tengo lo justo para mantenerme y a final de mes… mira cómo voy ya.

\- Y, sin embargo, hoy tienes un brillo especial en los ojos.

\- Será porque acabo de verle el trasero a Naruto – sonrió.

\- Sasuke… no te encapriches de nuevo con Naruto, le conoces y sabes cómo es, sólo tiene ojos para su familia, para su esposa, su hijo…

\- Me dijo que estaba criando al hijo solo.

\- Puede ser que su mujer esté en alguna gira ahora mismo, no sabes ya nada de él. Sólo… recuerda lo que hizo.

\- Lo sé, eso es lo que más duele. Tranquila, no caeré en sus redes de nuevo, pero me ha hecho gracia ver su reacción – sonrió – haré como que no vi nada mejor.

\- Por favor, ten mucho cuidado con Naruto y todos los de su alrededor, se rodeó de gente y amigos de ese instituto, no te olvides que iban hijos de gente importante, no te fíes de ellos, harían cualquier cosa con tal de ascender ellos, así tengan que pisar a cualquiera que esté bajo ellos y nosotros… estamos bajo ellos.

\- Tranquila, Ino – sonrió Sasuke de forma tranquilizadora – Naruto sólo es mi pasado, cuido de su hijo y ya está. No pasará de lo profesional. Seguramente me despedirá en cuanto vuelva su esposa, no creo que ella soporte verme.


	7. La secretaria

Capítulo 7: La secretaria

Asahi no dejaba de mirarle mientras Sasuke preparaba la comida. Para el moreno no pasaba desapercibido que ese chico estaba planeando algo, sin embargo, él tan sólo estaba pensando en el fin de semana libre con su hijo o más o menos libre… puesto que las noches tendría que ir a bailar al club. Lo único que le consolaba era que Menma no supiera exactamente a lo que se dedicaba, que creyese que sólo servía copas.

Cuando el ruido de las llaves al otro lado de la puerta sonó, Asahi bajó corriendo del sofá y corrió hacia la puerta para saludar a su padre, aunque su mundo pareció congelarse al ver que no venía solo. Para Sasuke también fue toda una sorpresa verle entrar con Sakura. ¿Se había vuelto a casar?

\- Hola, Asahi – saludó Sakura con una gran sonrisa - ¿Qué tal hoy el colegio?

\- ¿Qué hace la frentona aquí? – preguntó Asahi haciendo un puchero y cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

\- Asahi, no la llames así – le regañó Naruto pese a que su hijo seguía haciendo pucheros y sacaba la lengua – Asahi, pídele perdón.

\- No quiero – se quejó el niño.

\- He dicho que lo hagas o estás castigado.

\- Como siempre – dijo el niño marchándose hacia su cuarto.

\- Lo siento, Sakura – se disculpó esta vez Naruto.

\- No pasa nada, ya sé cómo es tu hijo. Necesita un poco más de mano dura.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y siguió lavando los platos mientras comprobaba el fuego de la olla. No podía creerse que Sakura estuviera allí, ni tampoco cómo fingía frente a Naruto. Él había visto esa mirada que había puesto cuando el niño le había llamado "frentona" y desde luego se notaba que no se llevaban nada bien.

\- Perdona, Sasuke, ya estoy en casa. ¿Recuerdas a Sakura? ¿Del instituto? Es mi secretaria.

\- Por supuesto. Discúlpame si no te doy la mano – comentó Sasuke con las manos mojadas, terminando de fregar y secándose las manos con un trapo de cocina – entonces me retiraré. Espero que pases un buen fin de semana con tu hijo.

\- De eso tenía que hablarte…

\- No, Naruto – le aclaró Sasuke abriendo los ojos, imaginándose lo que le iba a pedir – le prometiste que irías a ese partido con él.

\- Pero ha surgido algo.

\- Siempre te surge algo – comentó Sasuke.

\- Es trabajo, Sasuke, y es importante – aclaró Sakura.

\- Claro… eso quiere decir que su hijo no lo es. ¿No es así? – la silenció Sasuke – hazme un favor, Sakura, y puesto que veo que eres su secretaria… mantente al margen de su vida familiar y ocúpate sólo de sus negocios.

\- Vamos, Sasuke, sabes a lo que me refería…

\- Sé muy bien a lo que te referías, pero te pido por favor, que no te metas en mi trabajo como yo no me meto en el tuyo. El cuidado de Asahi es cosa mía y Naruto acaba de mentirle. ¿Sabes quién tiene que lidiar con sus rabietas? Yo porque él le mintió.

\- No le mentí, iba a pasar el fin de semana con él pero…

\- Sí, Naruto… se te complicó, te surgió algo… pon la excusa que quieras, la cuestión es que le dejas tirado de nuevo. Te voy a decir algo muy seriamente, Naruto, no es Asahi el que tiene un problema.

\- Tú no eres su padre – le recalcó Naruto enfadado por aquellas palabras.

\- Es cierto, no lo soy – comentó Sasuke terminando de ponerse mejor la chaqueta – lamento haberme metido en tus asuntos, es tu hijo y lo educas como quieres. No voy a meterme ahí, haz lo que quieras con tu hijo.

Sasuke cogió su chaqueta, se colocó los cascos al cuello y se fue hacia la puerta mientras encendía el móvil. Aquello hizo que Naruto se sonrojase levemente, pensando que quizá Sasuke había visto los vídeos anoche.

\- Sasuke… por favor espera un segundo – le pidió Naruto.

\- Vendré a por él – dijo Sasuke – si era eso lo que te preocupaba…

\- Gracias, Sasuke.

\- No me las des… vas a pagarme el doble por ser fin de semana.

Sin nada más que decir, abrió la puerta mientras se ponía los cascos en las orejas y le daba al play en el móvil para que la música sonase. Salió por la puerta, sin embargo, mientras esperaba al ascensor, Sakura le dio alcance tratando de hablar con él sobre lo que había ocurrido allí dentro.

\- Oye, Sasuke… lamento lo ocurrido ahí dentro. Sé que hacía muchos años que no nos veíamos y no quiero empezar con mal pie contigo.

\- No es empezar con mal pie – sonrió Sasuke – pero no me gusta que se metan en mi trabajo. No tengo duda que serás una excelente secretaria pero te agradecería que no te involucrases en los temas acerca de Asahi, es algo mío y de su padre.

\- Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir. Es sólo que… a veces quiero caerle bien a ese chico, llegar hasta él pero… siempre es muy cerrado.

Para Sasuke no pasó desapercibido aquella mirada de Sakura, la misma que una vez le lanzaba a él, la misma que tenía cuando se le confesó y él la rechazó alegando que era homosexual. ¡_Le gustaba Naruto_! Eso fue lo que tuvo claro Sasuke, quería llegar al niño para poder llegar al padre.

\- Echa de menos a su padre, no es nada más que eso.

\- Oye, Sasuke… lamento lo que ocurrió en el pasado, quizá no debí decirte nada.

\- No tienes que disculparte, me abriste los ojos a lo que ocurría en realidad. Todo está bien.

\- Me he alegrado de saber que estás bien, aunque no esperaba que fueras a hablar con Naruto.

\- No hablo con él, sólo trabajo para él.

\- Me alegro oírlo – sonrió Sakura despidiéndose de Sasuke.

Los ojos de Sasuke no perdieron de vista ni un segundo a Sakura mientras ésta entraba por la puerta para volver con Naruto. Resopló, aún recordaba lo bien que se tomó la noticia de que él era homosexual. Podía entender que necesitasen cierto espacio para asimilarlo, hasta Ino tomó unas semanas para intentar ser su amiga sin verle como a algo más, pero Sakura… ella se lo había tomado bastante diferente, demasiado bien para decir que estaba enamorada de él y eso causaba ciertas dudas en él.

Pensó que debían ser imaginaciones suyas, al fin y al cabo, cada persona era un mundo. Podía ser que Ino necesitase tiempo para exterminar los sentimientos románticos que tenía hacia él y a Sakura no le hiciera falta, pero aun así… seguía sintiendo como si hubiera algo extraño.

Entró en el ascensor en cuanto las puertas se abrieron y perdió la mirada en la pantalla del teléfono para cambiar la canción y darle el volumen que había bajado con anterioridad para escuchar a Sakura. Cuando las puertas se cerraron, una voz hizo que diera un salto movido por el susto.

\- Está loca por papá – escuchó a Asahi.

\- ¡_Oh, joder_! – casi gritó Sasuke al escuchar al crío tras de sí, asustándole tras creerse solo - ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa.

\- No quiero estar en casa mientras esté ella allí – mencionó Asahi – tienes que ayudarme a echarla de casa.

\- Ni hablar, ése es un tema de tu padre y él puede salir con quien quiera. Además… no creo que quiera nada, tu padre estaba muy enamorado de tu madre.

\- Mi madre murió – comentó Asahi – hace cinco años de eso.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía – se disculpó Sasuke aún sorprendido por la noticia.

\- No quiero a Sakura de madrastra, no es buena persona.

Los números seguían apareciendo en cuenta regresiva en la pantalla del ascensor. Para Sasuke la decisión de qué hacer estaba clara, volver a subir a Asahi con su padre, pero para ello tendría que esperar a que el ascensor llegase al último piso para poder pulsar de nuevo y subir.

\- ¿La conocías? Me refiero… en el instituto.

\- Sí – contestó Sasuke – iba a nuestra clase.

\- Entonces sabrás que no es buena persona, debes de saberlo.

\- No lo sé, Asahi, apenas la conocí pero…

\- ¿Pero?

\- Digamos que gracias a ella descubrí algo que cambió todo en mi vida, puede que si no me lo hubiera avisado yo… habría sufrido todavía más.

Asahi recapacitó en aquellas palabras antes de sentarse en el suelo y apoyar la espalda contra una de las paredes del ascensor. Sasuke miró el espejo frente a él para ver en su reflejo cómo Asahi colocaba ese rostro triste y melancólico.

\- No va a pasar el fin de semana conmigo, ¿verdad? Él me lo prometió, pero Sakura siempre le busca reuniones y cosas que hacer los fines de semana. Ya apenas pasa tiempo conmigo.

\- No puedo hacer nada con lo de Sakura – comentó Sasuke con una ligera sonrisa – pero si me prometes portarte bien… quizá pueda mantener una charla con tu padre y conseguir que pase más tiempo contigo, aunque no será este fin de semana.

\- ¿Lo harías? ¿Conseguirías que papá esté conmigo?

\- Puede ser, no prometo nada en cuanto a resultados, pero voy a intentarlo siempre y cuando dejes las gamberradas conmigo.

\- De acuerdo.

\- Tenemos un trato – le sonrió Sasuke dándole la mano para que el pequeño la estrechase. Al principio dudó, como si nunca hubiera hecho un pacto con un canguro y entonces, sonrió estrechando su mano.

\- Es un trato siempre que pueda elegir dónde ir mañana.

\- De acuerdo. Iremos donde quieras.

\- Al karaoke – añadió el niño consiguiendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos.

\- No, a cualquier sitio menos al karaoke.

\- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero cantar.

\- Pero yo no.

\- Entonces no hay trato.

Sasuke lo pensó detenidamente. Sólo eran unas pocas canciones y él se quedaría tranquilo. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse en unas canciones? Al final suspiró y sonrió.

\- De acuerdo, al karaoke.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja pero cuando Sasuke fue a pulsar el botón de subida, Asahi le empujó para que saliera fuera, asegurándole que él subiría. Sasuke tan sólo sonrió y esperó en el rellano hasta que la puerta se cerró observando cómo el ascensor volvía a subir. No es que estuviera tranquilo de dejar al niño solo, pero seguramente ya le iba a caer una buena con su padre cuando le viera llegar.

Abrió la puerta del destartalado apartamento y se quitó los cascos dejando las llaves encima de la mesilla, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a girarse cuando su hijo llegó corriendo y se lanzó sobre sus piernas.

\- Mira, papá… ha venido el tío a vernos – comentaba con entusiasmo, consiguiendo que Sasuke se tensase ligeramente antes de girarse y mirar a su hermano.

\- Hola, Sasuke – saludó Itachi con cierta seriedad aunque intentaba sacar una mueca de sonrisa que no le terminó de salir.

\- No te esperaba. ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Quería verte y saber cómo estabais.

\- Estamos igual que siempre, gracias por tu preocupación.

\- Sasuke… no he venido a discutir ni nada por el estilo, sólo quería saber que estabais bien.

\- Pues lo estamos. Puedes ir a decírselo a nuestro padre, sigo sobreviviendo sin su dinero.

\- No he venido por él y lo sabes.

\- Claro… porque para él ya no existo desde hace mucho.

\- Ya sabes cómo es papá, pero que él sea así no quiere decir que los demás también seamos como él.

\- Te recuerdo que nadie hizo nada por ayudarme.

\- Mamá lo intentó.

\- Y papá controla todo lo que hace, así que no pudo hacer nada – le reclamó Sasuke.

\- Estoy preocupado por Menma y lo sabes, me gustaría que aceptases el dinero para él.

\- Me apaño bien solo, gracias.

\- No es cierto, vamos, Sasuke… bailas en un local de mala muerte, haces de niñero y tu hijo necesita ese dinero.

\- Es el dinero de papá y no lo quiero. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con él – le dijo con seriedad.

\- Es mi dinero, conseguido de mi propio trabajo.

\- Trabajo que te dio papá en su empresa, trabajas para él. Es su dinero – Itachi mantuvo el silencio ante aquello sabiendo que era cierto, su padre era un buen abogado, director del bufete y él… era su mayor asesor en cuentas para su empresa – Itachi… sabes que te adoro, eres mi hermano y puedes venir las veces que quieras a ver a Menma o a mí, pero por favor… dejemos el tema del dinero. Sabemos muy bien que papá me echó de casa, me dejó sin nada y todo para que abortase y me arrepintiera de todo, para que volviera hasta él arrastrándome y obedeciendo sus órdenes y los dos sabemos que no lo haré, así que por favor… no volvamos a tocar el tema de su dinero. Puedo demostrarle que no necesito nada de él.

\- Está bien – dijo Itachi – lo siento, no volveré a decir nada así.

\- Gracias.

\- Cuéntame al menos cómo va todo, eso sí… sáltate la parte en que te quitas la ropa, no soy capaz de imaginarme a mi hermanito haciendo eso – sonrió Itachi, consiguiendo finalmente que Sasuke se sentase a su lado y sonriera también, observando los dos cómo Menma pintaba en un cuaderno al fondo sin enterarse de su conversación.


	8. El karaoke

Capítulo 8: El karaoke.

_¡Desquiciado_! Así era cómo se encontraba Naruto en ese momento. "_Que si ponte las zapatillas_", "_q__ue si esa camiseta no_", "_d__eja_ _de hacer el tonto con la leche_", "_n__o me saques la lengua_"… Con Asahi cada minuto era una batalla, una en la que parecía perder siempre contra ese niño al que no paraban de llegarle ideas para sacarle más de quicio de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando el timbre sonó, Asahi se lanzó como un loco hacia la puerta sabiendo que sería Sasuke. Había quedado con él para ir al karaoke mientras su padre se iba a su aburrido trabajo. Una ligera sonrisa de incredulidad se mostró en el rostro de Naruto, quien no terminaba de creerse que su hijo prefiriera estar con su niñero después de haber atemorizado a la gran mayoría de ellos con anterioridad.

Al ver a Sasuke, con esa sonrisa y revolviendo el cabello de su hijo mientras se quitaba los cascos y los dejaba colgados del cuello, el pensamiento de lo ocurrido la otra noche llegó a su mente. ¿Le habría visto Sasuke desnudo? Sólo esperaba que no. Ese pensamiento hizo que un leve sonrojo se colocase en sus mejillas y mirase hacia el periódico antes de dar un sorbo a su café. ¡_Tenía que quitarse aquella duda!_ No podía seguir dándole vueltas a la posibilidad de si le había visto o no.

\- Buenos días, Sasuke. ¿Has dormido bien? – preguntó Naruto, pero aquel tema tan evidente hacia la noche, no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke.

\- Muy bien, gracias. Me fui temprano a la cama – le mintió Sasuke sin decirle que realmente le había visto desnudo, lo que hizo que Naruto se relajase.

\- Ya veo, imagino que estarías cansado de tener que cuidarle.

\- No te creas. Estoy empezando a cogerle cierto cariño a tu hijo. Creo que empezará a dejar sus bromas conmigo – comentó mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la mesa frente a Naruto.

\- ¿Te apetece un café o algo?

\- No bebo café, ya lo sabes. No me gusta.

\- Cierto. ¿Leche? – le preguntó divertido con una sonrisa.

\- He desayunado, pero gracias por la oferta. ¿No llegarás tarde?

\- Sí – susurró Naruto – es posible – resopló con aire cansado.

\- No quiero meterme en tu vida, Naruto, pero… creo que necesitas unas vacaciones.

\- No puedo permitirme unas vacaciones en mi trabajo – sonrió.

\- ¿Y fines de semana? El cuerpo también necesita descansar y creo que llevas demasiados fines de semana trabajando.

\- Son reuniones importantes.

\- Pues déjale claro a tu maravillosa secretaria que no harás ningún fin de semana más y que ponga las reuniones entre semana.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre con lo de los fines de semana?

\- ¿Quieres sinceridad absoluta?

\- Por favor… - sonrió Naruto sabiendo que la lengua de Sasuke era como si te clavasen mil cuchillos, siempre afilada pero… diciendo verdades como templos que no podía rebatirle.

\- Sigues siendo un idiota, uno con dinero pero idiota. Tu hijo sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo y tú necesitas descansar. Deberías poner límites en tu trabajo.

\- No puedo hacer eso…

\- ¿Es que no eres el jefe?

\- Sí, lo soy.

\- Pues aprende a delegar en tus subordinados. Si Sakura quiere poner reuniones los fines de semana, dile que se encargue ella de convencer a tus clientes, verás qué rápido deja de haber reuniones los fines de semana – sonrió Sasuke – ya sé que me dijiste que yo no era el padre de Asahi y lo entiendo, molesta mucho cuando alguien de fuera te intenta decir lo que tienes que hacer pero… lo digo por tu bien, Naruto, y porque me preocupa tu hijo, hay que aprender a disfrutar de esos momentos en familia, porque la vida es muy corta y cuando quieras darte cuenta, tu hijo será mayor, se irá a la universidad, o de casa, se echará pareja… y entonces te darás cuenta de que no puedes recuperar ese tiempo perdido.

\- Tú siempre tan sincero con las palabras. Dime una cosa… ¿Cómo has conseguido que Asahi te acepte como su niñero?

\- Hice un trato con él. Le dije que hablaría contigo sobre el trabajo de los fines de semana y lo he hecho.

En parte… no le sorprendía que su hijo se llevase bien con Sasuke, él mismo se había enamorado ya una vez de ese chico serio y de afilada lengua, se enamoró hasta el fondo antes de que él desapareciera. Dolor era lo que había sentido con Sasuke y aún lo sentía al verle. Quizá nunca le olvidó del todo y tenerle tan cerca… hacía que recordase todo lo bueno de estar con él, aunque una parte… recordaba también lo malo.

\- Pensaré lo de los fines de semana, ¿de acuerdo? Pasadlo bien donde sea que vayáis.

\- Claro. Diviértete en tu reunión.

Asahi salió con rapidez de su cuarto llevando la mochila a la espalda. Eso hizo que Sasuke sonriera. ¡_Ni que fueran a la escuela_! En aquel momento, Naruto entendió que de esas escasas sonrisas que Sasuke tenía era de lo que se enamoró en su momento, de esa misma sonrisa que le salía con su hijo y que hacía que siguiera atrayéndole como lo hacía antaño.

¡_Pucheros_! Eso era lo único que veía Sasuke en el rostro de ese pequeño que le insistía para que cantase y a lo que él se negaba en rotundo. Años hacía que no cantaba y no le apetecía iniciar de nuevo. Tan sólo fue un sueño frustrado, uno de tantos y recordar aquello era algo que no le hacía gracia.

\- Por favor – insistía Asahi con el micrófono de la sala donde estaban.

\- No – se negó Sasuke una vez más.

\- ¿Es que no te gusta la música?

\- No – volvió a decir Sasuke aunque Asahi sonrió con cierta perversión, esa sonrisa que le recordaba a Naruto cuando tenía una idea fija.

\- Mentiroso, siempre estás escuchando música.

\- Escucharla es una cosa y cantar es otra.

\- Te prometo que no me reiré mucho si cantas mal – sonrió Asahi.

\- Ya, claro… paso.

\- Por favor… papá no canta muy bien que digamos y ya apenas lo hace. Antes aún me cantaba alguna nana para dormir pero…

\- Ni lo intentes.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Intentar darme lástima con el tema de tu padre, no funciona conmigo. Aunque es cierto que he escuchado cantar a Naruto… era mejor no oírle cantar – sonrió Sasuke – aunque la verdad, es que se le daba bien tocar la guitarra, en eso tu padre era un crack.

\- ¿Le conocías del instituto?

\- Sí, le conocí.

\- ¿También a mi madre?

\- Sí – sonrió Sasuke – conocía a todos los del grupo de amigos de tu padre.

\- ¿Cómo era mi madre? Papá nunca habla de ella.

\- Deberías preguntarle eso a tu padre.

\- Pero… es que él nunca quiere contarme nada y…

\- Era amable con todo el mundo – susurró Sasuke – y era bastante guapa. No la conocí mucho pero sé que estaba muy enamorada de tu padre, así que debió ser bastante trágico cuando la perdió.

\- ¿Tú tienes pareja?

\- No – sonrió – no la tengo.

\- ¿Por qué? Eres joven y guapo, también eres inteligente y te gustan los niños.

\- Creo que sólo le caigo bien a los niños – sonrió Sasuke.

\- A papá le caes bien.

\- No es cierto, nos llevamos bastante mal pero intentamos disimular.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Os enfadasteis? – preguntó el niño inocentemente, como si fuera simplemente una discusión de niños que se puede arreglar tras devolver el juguete usado al otro.

\- Sabes… tienes razón, me apetece cantar – intentó salir Sasuke por la vía rápida de aquella conversación que no quería mantener con un niño. Él no debía por qué saber nada acerca de su vida o su pasado con su padre.

\- ¿Papá quería a mamá? – preguntó súbitamente cuando Sasuke cogía el micrófono.

Aquella pregunta lo paralizó. Pensó en ello… lo pensó durante unos segundos que parecieron convertirse en horas. Cuando era un adolescente creía que no, que eran amigos, muy buenos amigos, luego descubrió que eran novios y finalmente… ¡Sí! Era posible que la quisiera, era lo más lógico por la forma en que Naruto le utilizó a él, por la forma en cómo le despreció. Naruto nunca le había amado, pero sí debió hacerlo con la madre de Asahi, al fin y al cabo, la eligió a ella.

\- Sí – dijo finalmente Sasuke – creo que amaba a tu madre.

Recordar aquella parte de su vida hizo que sintiera de nuevo ese pinchazo en el pecho, ese dolor que durante años trató de reprimir, ese pensamiento que le recordaba que no fue nada más que un error para Naruto.

Cogió el micrófono y esperó a que la siguiente canción diera inicio, aunque para su mala suerte, fue una que conocía demasiado bien, fue la canción con la que Naruto le había reclutado para la banda. Aquella vez tan sólo estaba haciendo el tonto con su mejor amigo. Naruto buscaba con desesperación un buen ritmo y Sasuke le había pedido que se relajase y todo saldría. ¡_Tocó algo de los Beatles para relajarse antes de seguir_! Al ver aquello, Sasuke decidió seguirle y cantó, dejando impresionado a su amigo que jamás habría imaginado que Sasuke tuviera aquella voz.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Asahi al ver a Sasuke paralizado al ver el título de la canción.

\- Nada, no es nada – sonrió Sasuke – estaba recordando algo.

"_Don't let me down_", aquella canción marcó todo en su vida. Como la misma letra decía, se enamoró y al final… le fallaron. Fue su canción favorita durante años, fue la que le acercó a Naruto, la que le hizo enamorarse de él y al final… sólo quedó la decepción.

Apretó con fuerza el micrófono y entonó la primera frase sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de que sus cuerdas vocales todavía pudieran llegar a entonar como antaño. Quizá era algo que nunca se olvidaba. Asahi, en cambio, se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al escucharle cantar. Le había prometido no reírse mucho cuando cantase, pero no pensó jamás que ese chico cantase tan bien, eso le había sorprendido.

Sasuke cerró los ojos en los últimos instantes de la canción. Ni siquiera necesitaba guiarse por la letra que aparecía en la pantalla, se la sabía de memoria aunque la había eliminado de su vida para evitar recordar a Naruto. Parecía que últimamente su pasado le perseguía. Primero poniendo a Naruto de nuevo en su vida y ahora… recordándole aquellos sentimientos que una vez tuvo por él con esa canción.

Al finalizar, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla aunque la limpió con rapidez evitando que el niño la viera, pero no fue eso lo que le impactó, sino escuchar un aplauso a su espalda, uno que no venía de Asahi. Se giró con rapidez observando a Naruto apoyado en el marco de la puerta. ¡Él ni siquiera debería de estar allí!

\- Nuestra primera canción juntos – sonrió Naruto al recordarla – con ella entraste en la banda. No sabía que seguías cantando.

\- Y no lo hago – le aclaró Sasuke – lo dejé hace mucho.

\- Sasuke… te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré, tienes la mejor voz que he escuchado en mi vida y…

\- No voy a dedicarme a la música, Naruto – le cortó Sasuke.

\- Eras bueno, nuestro grupo tenía futuro contigo.

\- Te recuerdo que me echasteis.

\- No te eché – le aclaró Naruto – tú te largaste y nos dejaste tirados.

\- ¿En serio no sabes el motivo por el que me marché? – sonrió con incredulidad – entonces no es mi problema, Naruto, es el tuyo, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa sino el motivo por el que estás aquí.

\- He acabado pronto la reunión y decidí venir a pasar tiempo con Asahi. Os lo prometí a los dos.

\- A mí no me prometiste nada – le aclaró Sasuke cogiendo su chaqueta para irse.

\- Sasuke… quédate.

\- Tengo cosas que hacer en casa. Si puedes estar con tu hijo, no necesitas un niñero – le dijo con seriedad.

\- Déjame que te pague al menos el día de hoy.

\- Ya me lo darás…

Asahi tan sólo miraba aquella escena y entendió una cosa… esos dos tenían un pasado del que ninguno quería hablar, pero los dos parecían mantener un enfrentamiento debido a esa época. Tan sólo podía significar una cosa… habían sido grandes amigos y algo les cambió, algo hizo que estuvieran de esa forma y eludiesen el tema para evitar discutir de nuevo. Esperó hasta que Sasuke se marchó y miró a su padre en la puerta, golpeando el marco de la puerta y lanzando una maldición, frustrado por la situación.

\- Canta muy bien – dijo Asahi hacia su padre.

\- Lo sé. Siempre fue bueno aunque no confiaba en sí mismo. Imagino que por su padre que le intentaba apartar siempre de la música. Estuvo en mi banda y venía a ensayar a escondidas de su familia. Creo que le gustaba cantar.

\- Creo que le gustaba algo más que cantar – le dijo Asahi – creo que le gustaba el grupo.

\- No… él siempre fue muy raro – sonrió Naruto.

\- No… no era raro, era solitario, como ahora – entendió Asahi, dándole a entender a su padre que él también se sentía un poco como Sasuke cuando prefería el trabajo a él.

\- Asahi… lo lamento mucho – se disculpó su padre agachándose a su lado para darle un abrazo – no volveré a trabajar un fin de semana. Sé que mis promesas no sirven ahora, pero te lo demostraré con hechos, te lo prometo.


	9. Confesiones en un club

Capítulo 9: Confesiones en un club

Menma le observaba mientras le leía el libro por cuarta vez. Sabía que su padre estaba un poco ausente y que le había bañado pronto, dado la cena y arropado porque tenía que irse a trabajar de nuevo. Al final… su padre casi siempre estaba trabajando, sin embargo, adoraba los pocos ratos en común que pasaban, porque sabía de sobra que, para su padre, tan sólo existía él durante esos momentos.

\- ¿Te harán trabajar el fin de semana que viene? – preguntó Menma agarrando la colcha con sus deditos.

\- No lo creo – sonrió Sasuke – de hecho, mañana no trabajo, así que podré estar contigo todo el día.

\- Por la mañana estarás durmiendo – se quejó Menma.

\- Pero tengo toda la tarde para ti. Podremos avanzar esa granja de plastilina. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Vale – sonrió Menma.

\- Ahora a dormir, enano – sonrió Sasuke depositando un suave beso en su frente.

\- Buenas noches, papá – comentó finalmente su hijo para colocarse mejor en la cama y cerrar los ojos intentando dormir.

Sasuke se levantó de la cama, cerró el libro y tras guardarlo en la librería, apagó la luz y entrecerró la puerta para evitar que entrase demasiada luz y no pudiera dormirse. Una sonrisa se le escapó unos segundos antes de cerrarla completamente, él era lo más importante en su vida, una vida que ya no tenía nada, ni sueños, ni esperanzas, ni forma en la que escapar, tan sólo le tenía a él, a ese pequeño que le hacía levantarse todas las mañanas para luchar un día más.

Al llegar al salón y cerrar la puerta, observó a Deidara sentado en el sofá, leyendo uno de sus tomos de medicina antes de tener que acompañarle al club una vez más. A él ya le quedaba poco o eso quería creer Sasuke. Tenía una gran oportunidad para salir de ahí, para tener una vida mejor, se lo había ganado a pulso. Estudiando por las tardes, durmiendo apenas cinco horas al día, bailando en las noches y ahora… haciendo las prácticas en el hospital. Ni siquiera sabía cómo aguantaba en pie.

Un bostezo fue lo único que observó que él dejaba escapar, un bostezo al que acompañó enseguida el restregón de sus manos sobre sus ojos intentando incitarles a permanecer abiertos pese al sueño y el cansancio acumulado.

\- Deberías tomarte unos días libres – comentó Sasuke.

\- No puedo, tengo facturas que pagar igual que tú.

\- ¿Y de la carrera?

\- Imposible ahora mismo, estoy trabajando con el mejor cardiólogo de todo Tokio, si lo dejo, otro residente sumará más puntos que yo, se acercará más a los médicos o conseguirá llamar su atención y… me quitará la plaza.

\- Debe de ser difícil.

\- Son como buitres acechando la presa, en cuanto te descuidas, intentan acercarse al médico para captar su atención y tener probabilidades de que quieran trabajar con ellos.

\- Y aun así te veo agotado y preocupado.

\- Lo estoy, no soy precisamente el que más resalto entre los residentes.

\- Pues eso sí que no lo entiendo, tú te graduaste con las mejores notas de tu curso. Te he visto recitar libros enteros casi de memoria, eres brillante.

\- Pero no puedo resaltar mucho, porque cuando resaltas demasiado… digamos que todos fijan sus ojos en ti y harían lo que sea para quitarte del medio. Los dos sabemos que no sería nada bueno para mí que mis compañeros descubrieran que estoy trabajando en un club de striptease.

\- Pero si no resaltas… es posible que el médico al que tratas o necesitas impresionar tampoco se fije en ti.

\- Lo sé – susurró Deidara – es complicado, pero no puedo arriesgarme a que descubran mi trabajo de noche por esto.

Quizá Sasuke esperaba escuchar el timbre, en su lugar, tan sólo unos ligeros golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta. Seguramente Ino no querría despertar al pequeño Menma y había preferido esa opción.

Deidara fue el primero en entrar por el largo pasillo hacia los vestuarios, seguido de cerca por un Sasuke que parecía estar más despistado que otra cosa. Para nadie pasaría desapercibido que ocurría algo en su vida, algo nuevo que le tenía en ese estado pensativo, sin embargo, Deidara no quería entrar en detalles, sabía lo cerrado que podía llegar a ser Sasuke y que necesitaba su espacio. Él mismo lo contaría cuando estuviera listo para ello.

Iba a entrar en el vestuario, cuando observó que Kabuto venía de frente por el pasillo, caminando con calma pero con la mirada fija en ese despistado Sasuke que acabaría mandándole al infierno como siempre hacía.

\- Yo de ti no le hablaría hoy – le susurró Deidara al ver pasar a Kabuto junto a él.

\- ¿Yo me meto en tus asuntos? Pues no te metas en los míos – le marcó Kabuto consiguiendo que Deidara sacase una sonrisa incrédula y abriera la puerta del vestuario para alejarse de él.

\- Tú mismo… te he avisado.

Sasuke se detuvo en seco al ver cómo venía Kabuto directo hacia él y Deidara se metía en el vestuario. Sabía que Kabuto nunca hacía caso de nada así que simplemente, resopló antes de tener que enfrentarle de nuevo. Estaba harto de esa situación, de tener que estar siempre viéndole la cara o defendiéndose de él o sus insinuaciones. En esos casos… generalmente dimitía del trabajo, pero no podía hacerlo de éste.

\- Eres muy pesado – le dijo Sasuke antes de que él pudiera hablarle.

\- Siempre tan antipático conmigo.

\- Porque no me dejas en paz – le aclaró Sasuke – si fuera por tu continuo acoso, haría años que habría dimitido de aquí.

\- Eso es lo bueno, que no puedes por tu deuda – sonrió Kabuto.

\- Un día me libraré de ella y entonces espero no tener que volver a verte.

\- Vamos, Sasuke… sabes que yo podría pagar todo lo referente a tu hijo y en algún momento lo vas a necesitar.

\- Lo que yo necesite es asunto mío – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Trabajando de niñero a veinte dólares no vas a llegar muy lejos y lo sabes.

\- No te metas en mi vida ni en lo que hago, es asunto mío a lo que me dedique una vez estoy fuera de este antro.

Kabuto sonrió, sabía que algún día tendría que volver a suplicarle dinero, le conocía bien, demasiado bien como para entender que lo primordial en su vida era su hijo, haría lo que fuera por él y ése sería el momento oportuno donde podría pedirle cualquier cosa a cambio de ayudarle.

\- No tengo prisa, Sasuke – sonrió Kabuto – pero ese día llegará y serás todo mío.

\- Si me disculpas, tengo un espectáculo que preparar.

\- Estaré en primera línea, no me lo perdería jamás.

No quiso darle importancia a sus palabras, aunque le repugnaba que ese tipo pudiera estar allí, observándole con esos ojos lujuriosos mientras él se quitaba la ropa, mientras excitaba a todo el público con sus movimientos.

\- Sigue igual de baboso, ¿no? – preguntó Deidara al verle entrar.

\- Es estúpido – aseguró Sasuke – no sabe cuándo retirarse. Ya no sé cómo decirle que me deje.

\- Lo tiene claro, sabe de sobra que te da asco pero… se aprovecha porque no tienes escapatoria, tienes que aguantarle todos los días.

\- Si pudiera, me marcharía de aquí volando pero… me tienen bien atado. No puedo devolver esa deuda ahora mismo y tampoco podría permitirme el perder este trabajo por veinte dólares la hora – le aclaró Sasuke – es frustrante.

\- ¿Por qué no cantas de nuevo, Sasuke? – preguntó Deidara – he visto los vídeos en youtube, eras bueno.

\- Las discográficas no firman con gente como yo – sonrió Sasuke – y es un mundo que no me gusta.

\- Es cierto, muchos artistas caen en las drogas, se dejan influenciar por la fama, cambian… pero si tienes tus ideas claras, no deberías ni plantearte eso, Sasuke.

\- Aun así… hace años que no canto, no tengo un grupo y una discográfica no firmaría con alguien como yo. Necesitaría practicar.

\- Y una maqueta para entregar – sonrió Deidara.

\- Y eso requiere dinero y contratar un estudio que esté dispuesto a hacerla, no puedo permitirme algo así.

\- ¿No es director de una discográfica el hombre para el que trabajas de niñero? – preguntó Deidara con cara pícara.

\- Sí. claro… "_Oye, Naruto… sé que nos odiamos y que me guardas rencor y yo a ti también pero… ¿Puedes dejarme tu estudio y escuchar mi maqueta después de las cientos que tienes para oír?"_ – sonrió Sasuke – no puedo pedirle algo así y tampoco querría trabajar para él.

\- No sé lo que ocurrió entre vosotros y no quiero meterme en eso, Sasuke… pero… piénsalo, podría ser tu única oportunidad de salir de aquí.

\- Lo sé – susurró Sasuke – eso es lo peor… que sea Naruto mi única salida de aquí ahora mismo. Odio esa idea, no quiero deberle nada, no quiero que esté cerca de mi hijo ni yo quiero estarlo de él pero… ¡_maldición_!, sé de sobra que es mi única solución ahora mismo, él… o Kabuto.

\- Y los dos sabemos quién es mejor opción – sonrió Deidara.

Sasuke se cambió de ropa pensando en lo que su amigo le había dicho. Era cierto que habían sido muy amigos desde el instituto, pero ni siquiera a él le había contado exactamente lo que ocurrió aquella vez, el motivo por el que abandonó todo. Quizá Deidara pensó que era por haberse quedado embarazado, pero siempre fue un buen amigo que le apoyó sin hacer preguntas indebidas.

\- No fue sólo por el embarazo – le aclaró Sasuke deteniendo lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Deidara extrañado.

\- Que no fue por el embarazo por lo que abandoné el grupo, ni el instituto, podría haber seguido yendo, me daba igual lo que pensase la gente, sólo eran burlas y eso puedo aguantarlo. Me acosté con Naruto… y no una vez, ni dos, fueron bastantes veces. En aquel entonces era mi mejor amigo pero siempre que discutía con su novia y rompían, venía corriendo a mí. Al final acabábamos acostándonos pero nadie lo sabía. Imagino que Naruto no quería hacer público que le podían gustar los chicos o que se acostaba con uno – aclaró Sasuke – al final siempre acababa volviendo con su novia y me dejaba en la estacada o tal vez no… no era nada para él, sólo era sexo de vez en cuando.

\- Pero tú querías más.

\- Sí. El día más feliz fue cuando me dijo que iba a dejar definitivamente a su novia para quedarse conmigo, creí que haría público todo pero… cuando me enteré que estaba embarazado y fui a hablar con él, me encontré a Sakura y me dijo que Hinata estaba embarazada de Naruto y que él había vuelto a su lado, que siempre había estado jugando a dos bandas y jamás pensó en mí. No me atreví a decirle nada al verle tan acaramelado con su novia de nuevo – sonrió Sasuke con cierta tristeza – pensé en abortar pero… no sé, no pude hacerlo y tampoco sé cómo mi padre se enteró de aquello, no iba a decírselo pero…

\- ¿Qué ibas a hacer?

\- Iba a decirle de estudiar en el extranjero un tiempo, tener allí al niño sin que lo supiera y darlo en adopción pero… cuando mi padre se enteró y me exigió que abortase, me negué. Llámalo orgullo o estupidez pero… no quería que mi padre se saliera con la suya y en parte… quería a ese niño, era parte del hombre al que una vez amé, así que me lo replanteé. Cuando me negué a abortar, dejó de pagar todo, incluido el instituto con tal de que recapacitase y volviera a él, me echó de la familia y bueno… acabé aquí. Ya sabes el resto.

\- También dejaste la banda.

\- No podía ver a Naruto y en parte… ya en la banda me quedaba poco. Cada vez metía más a Hinata como cantante, me estaba relegando y todo por complacerla así que… al final decidí irme y dejar que Hinata cantase en su grupo. No los dejé tirado… simplemente tenían una nueva cantante, no me necesitaban.

\- Y él cree que le abandonaste.

\- No lo hice, él me fue echando poco a poco, iba ocupando mi puesto con su novia, no sé si se daba cuenta o no pero… cada vez yo tenía menos letra para cantar o había canciones enteras para ella, yo no hacía falta, me sentía….

\- Fuera del grupo – dijo Deidara.

\- Sí, totalmente fuera del grupo – aclaró Sasuke – y no volví a cantar – sonrió.

\- Y no podías contarle algo así, porque era su novia.

\- Exacto. Haberle dicho algo así era como enfrentarle a su novia y sabía a quién elegiría, así que simplemente… me fui. Habrá gente que pensará que era mejor hablarlo pero… no lo consideré oportuno sabiendo que la novia tiende a tener más poder que un amigo, habríamos acabado peor si creyese que me enfrentaba a su novia, quizá habría pensado que estaba celoso sabiendo las veces que nos acostábamos… Era mejor irme en silencio.


	10. Encuentros

Capítulo 10: Encuentros

¡_Un lunes más_! Eso era para Sasuke ese día, uno como cualquier otro. No era precisamente que le importase mucho, su vida era rutinaria y aburrida. Allí se encontraba hoy, esperando a que Naruto diera el visto bueno a su hijo para poder llevarle a clase.

Mientras esperaba a que Asahi cogiera las cosas, podía ver a un cabizbajo Naruto que le miraba de soslayo en alguna ocasión. Sasuke conocía muy bien esa mirada, ésa que el rubio colocaba cuando quería decir algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. No era nada bueno fingiendo y menos… callando.

\- Suéltalo ya – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Lo que quieras decir.

\- No quiero decir nada.

\- ¡Por Dios! Te conozco muy bien, has puesto esa mirada.

\- ¿Qué mirada?

\- La de "cachorrito indefenso que no se atreve a ladrar"

\- Yo no tengo esa mirada – comentó Naruto algo molesto.

\- Claro que la tienes. Dime de una vez qué es lo que te ronda la cabeza y que no te atreves a decir.

Una ligera sonrisa se le escapó a Naruto, era cierto que Sasuke le conocía demasiado bien. Quizá era cierto que ese chico en realidad… llegó a amarle, que era cierto que había mantenido todo en secreto hasta que se marchó, eso significaba algo, tenía que serlo.

\- Yo… gracias por no decirle nada ayer a Asahi sobre… bueno… sobre nosotros y eso.

\- Déjalo, ¿vale? No es un asunto apto para niños precisamente – dijo Sasuke – además, sólo me preguntó por su madre y no le mentí en ningún momento.

\- Y te lo agradezco de verdad. El tema de su madre es… complicado para mí, no sé cómo contarle las cosas, supongo que es complicado y esperaba a que fuera más mayor para entenderlo todo.

\- No creo que tengas que contarle mucho, él sólo quiere saber cómo era su madre, quiere poder recordarla, nada más. Una fotografía bastaría.

\- Quemé las fotografías de ella – dijo Naruto muy serio – no quería tener nada de ella en esta casa.

Aquello dejó sin palabras a Sasuke y por más intriga que le causaba ese hecho, Asahi apareció y le impidió seguir hablando del tema. Aun así, Sasuke se preguntaba el motivo para llegar a ese punto si tanto la había amado. ¿Por qué hacer eso con el recuerdo de su difunta esposa? Todo era extraño, pero con Naruto nunca podía esperar que las cosas simplemente… salieran bien, era experto en sorprender a la gente, experto en meter la pata aunque al final… siempre sabía cómo arreglar todo y se ganaba el cariño de la gente.

\- Voy a llevarle al colegio – dijo Sasuke finalmente sin perder la mirada de la de Naruto.

\- Te lo agradezco – le repitió Naruto como si hiciera mención a que lo llevase a clase, aunque ambos sabían que era mucho más que eso, era por haber hablado de su esposa con su hijo.

Asahi caminaba feliz con su mochila a cuestas tras salir de sus clases, seguido por un dubitativo Sasuke que no encontraba una razón lógica para que Naruto repudiase de tal manera a su difunta esposa. Por suerte para él, la casa de Naruto no estaba lejos ya y podría irse a descansar en breve cuando Naruto regresase de la oficina. Quizá le invitase a comer fuera en vez de preparar algo en casa, estaba casi seguro… que le gustaría el ramen. Con lo ocupado que estaba Naruto siempre y lo que a él le gustaba esa comida, suponía que lo habría llevado a casa más de una vez en botes instantáneos.

\- ¿Te gusta el ramen? – preguntó Sasuke a un contento Asahi que brincaba delante de él por la acera.

\- Sí, me encanta el ramen – sonrió el niño girándose hacia él - ¿Por?

\- Había pensado que quizá querrías ir a comerlo esta tarde en vez de que prepare algo.

El rostro de Asahi pareció iluminarse de golpe, no estaba seguro si por la idea de comer ramen o por la idea de evitar comer verduras, puesto que Sasuke no pensaba dejarle comer fritos siempre, alguna vez estaba bien, pero no más. También debía comer cosas sanas de vez en cuando.

\- ¿Qué tal el domingo con tu padre? – preguntó Sasuke por curiosidad.

\- Estuvo bien, fuimos a la playa, pero no a bañarnos, hacía un poco de frío. Vimos las tiendas y paseamos por allí, comimos juntos – sonrió el niño.

\- Me alegro.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, algo raro para Sasuke, porque apenas solía recibir llamadas. Normalmente era de su trabajo, últimamente puede que alguna de Naruto para explicarle alguna tontería sobre la casa, sobre su hijo o podría ser algo importante como que llegaría algo más tarde y debía quedarse un poco más.

Era un número privado y teniendo en cuenta que Asahi estaba allí con él, no podía ser uno de sus profesores, así que abrió todavía más los ojos sabiendo que debía tratarse de Menma y eso sí le preocupaba de verdad. Eso no pasó desapercibido para el pequeño Asahi, que veía cómo le cambiaba la mirada a Sasuke.

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó con cierto temor en su voz – ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupado tras escuchar lo que la otra persona decía al otro lado - ahora mismo voy para allá – dijo aún más preocupado que antes – lo siento, Asahi, te llevaré a la oficina de tu padre, tengo algo que hacer urgente.

\- Iré contigo.

\- No puedes venir conmigo – le aclaró.

\- Pero… estás en tu horario de trabajo y si no puedes dejarme solo y a papá no le gustará que me dejes con él… ¿Por qué no llevarme?

\- Porque voy al hospital – comentó directamente – no es un lugar para niños.

Asahi le miró extrañado, como si eso no fuera una respuesta válida para él. Sasuke resopló frustrado, sabiendo que ese niño era igual de cabezón que su padre y no le dejaría marchar así por las buenas. No tenía más remedio porque sabía que él tenía razón.

\- Puedes venir con una condición – le aclaró Sasuke – no puedes decirle nada a tu padre de lo que veas allí y menos nada referente a mí.

\- Vale. ¿A quién vamos a ver?

\- A mi hijo – le comentó Sasuke cogiéndole de la mano para ir a pedir un taxi.

\- ¿Tienes un hijo? – preguntó ahora pasando el asombro a Asahi.

\- No puedes decir nada de eso, ¿recuerdas?

\- A papá… ya… no se lo diré. Tú le convenciste para que pasase conmigo los fines de semana, así que te lo debo. Pero con esto estamos en paz – le aclaró el niño con una ligera sonrisa.

\- De acuerdo.

Aún no podía creerse que Sasuke, ese niñero que le había cuidado las últimas semanas, tuviera un hijo. Él le había dicho que no salía con nadie, así que no imaginó jamás que pudiera tener un hijo, sin embargo, le causaba cierta curiosidad. Una de las enfermeras intentó detener a Sasuke. ¡Hasta parecía conocerle! Pero él seguía caminando con cierta ansiedad por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de su hijo.

\- Sasuke, espera – comentó la enfermera de nuevo – él está bien, ya le han atendido. Está bien – le repitió para que se calmase, consiguiendo finalmente que ese chico escuchase algo de lo que le decían.

\- Aún lo tenéis aquí y eso ya no es tan normal.

\- Le estaban haciendo unas últimas pruebas y además su pediatra quería hablar contigo, sólo es eso, te prometo que está bien. Estaba en clase de gimnasia, le dolía el pecho y le faltaba el aliento. Los profesores se asustaron y nos llamaron.

\- ¿Dónde está?

\- En la habitación ahora mismo, pronto le mandarán a casa. Puedes entrar a verle si quieres.

Sasuke caminó por el pasillo con rapidez y entró en la habitación que le habían indicado para ver a su hijo. Éste parecía contento, hablando con el médico que le contaba cosas amenas sobre el fin de semana y alguna broma. Al ver cómo Sasuke entraba por la puerta, el médico le dejó un rato a solas con él, pero indicándole que luego tenía que hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido.

\- Ey… - susurró Sasuke cogiendo una de las sillas y sentándose a su lado - ¿Cómo estás, campeón? – le preguntó.

\- Bien, aunque no he terminado de hacer gimnasia.

\- No pasa nada, ¿vale? Seguro que a la profesora no le importa. Les has dado un buen susto.

\- ¿También a ti?

\- Claro que sí – comentó Sasuke acercando su frente hasta la de Menma, derramando una traicionera lágrima que había retenido todo lo posible pero que ya no aguantaba más – claro que sí, me he preocupado.

\- Lo siento.

\- No es tu culpa, cielo. Todo está bien. Creo que hoy te mereces ese guiso especial que tanto te gusta.

\- Genial – susurró el niño cerrando sus ojos y centrándose en el roce de sus frentes.

Para Asahi, que miraba desde la puerta, aquello era lo más emotivo que había visto en mucho tiempo. Se daba cuenta de que Sasuke era el padre ejemplar, preocupado siempre por su hijo, capaz de dejar cualquier cosa con tal de estar con él. Era diferente a su padre y en cierta manera… llegó a pensar que ojala él hubiera tenido a un padre como él.

\- ¿Y quién es él? – preguntó al abrir los ojos y ver a un niño a la espalda de su padre.

\- Oh… él es Asahi, el niño al que estoy cuidando. Éste es Menma, mi hijo.

\- Encantado – comentó Asahi.

\- Podrías venirte a casa a jugar algún día – dijo Menma como si nada, con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Quizá podría – sonrió Asahi.

\- Voy a ir a arreglar los papeles para el alta y nos iremos a casa, ¿vale?

\- Vale, papá – sonrió Menma.

Asahi no pudo evitar acercarse a la puerta y ver a Sasuke hablando con el pediatra. Hasta para un niño, aquello era obvio de problemas y por las caras que ponía Sasuke, entendía que algo grave pese a no entender todas las palabras que estaban utilizando. En parte, sentía lastima por ese chico, tan joven y con problemas de salud, por otra parte… quizá veía en él un posible amigo o puede… que al verle tan frágil le hiciera replantearse el ser amigo suyo.

\- ¿Vas al colegio?

\- A veces – respondió Menma – otras veces Ino me cuida – comentó – depende de cómo me encuentre por la mañana.

\- ¿Hace mucho que te pasan estas cosas?

\- Desde que puedo recordar – sonrió Menma – me paso mucho tiempo en casa y aquí, así que no tengo a muchos amigos con los que jugar. Quizá me ven como el bicho raro que va pocas veces a clase – sonreía sin parar.

\- Yo iré a jugar contigo – le dijo Asahi con una sonrisa, mirando nuevamente hacia Sasuke.

\- Voy a ser muy sincero, Sasuke… necesitas un especialista. Esto escapa de mis conocimientos de pediatra. Le he hecho cientos de pruebas y no veo nada anómalo, pero es evidente que hay algo. Sus pulsaciones estaban disparadas cuando vino, tuve que ponerle un betabloqueante para ralentizar sus latidos. Necesitas un cardiólogo.

\- No puedo pagar un cardiólogo – le aclaró Sasuke.

\- Lo sé y me es muy difícil decirte esto pero… yo ya no sé qué más hacer, he intentado todo lo que he podido y… lo necesitas, Sasuke, Menma lo necesita.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Buscaré un cardiólogo… y supongo que una forma de conseguir el dinero, no me queda más remedio.

\- Quizá podría hablar con algún compañero a ver si encuentro alguna solución o con la agencia de préstamos hospitalarios aunque…

\- No me lo darán, lo sé. No se preocupe, algo se me ocurrirá. Si mi hijo necesita un cardiólogo, lo tendrá.

\- Lo lamento mucho, Sasuke.

\- No tiene motivos para ello, le ha tratado estos cinco años y lo ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido. Tengo que asimilar que tiene algo extraño y sólo necesita un especialista de lo suyo, nada más.


	11. Especialistas

Capítulo 11: Especialistas

Ambos se miraban pese a que Deidara parecía sopesar aquella idea que le parecía una auténtica locura. No pensaba que Sasuke iba a pedirle algo como aquello, pero debía estar desesperado para ello.

\- Sasuke… sólo soy un estudiante, yo no puedo tratar a tu hijo. No sé apenas nada todavía.

\- Eres el único cardiólogo que conozco.

\- El problema es que no soy cardiólogo, ni siquiera soy médico aún, Sasuke. No podría identificar lo que tiene Menma. Entiendo que estás desesperado, que necesitas una solución pero… creo que no soy yo el que puede ayudarle.

\- ¿Y qué hago? Necesito un cardiólogo y no conozco a ninguno, no quiero tener que recurrir a Kabuto, ni a Orochimaru, tampoco a Naruto.

\- Naruto habría sido una buena opción – le aclaró Deidara – es el padre y puede que no se lo dijeras entonces por lo de su mujer, pero al parecer… ya no está con su mujer. ¿Qué te detiene ahora?

\- Orgullo – aclaró Sasuke – no lo sé, no quiero tener que depender ni de él ni de nadie. Tampoco de mi padre o de mi hermano.

\- Tu hermano te daría el dinero.

\- Y le metería a él en un problema con papá. Sería capaz de quitarle el trabajo en la empresa con tal de que no pudiera ayudarme. No voy a hacerle eso a mi hermano, le aprecio demasiado como para ello.

\- Hay una solución o bueno… podría haberla pero no estoy convencido de que funcione, sólo es una idea.

\- Cualquier cosa – le dijo Sasuke – me agarraría a un clavo ardiendo, te lo aseguro.

\- Este sí está ardiendo. No puedo asegurarte nada pero… quizá pueda conseguir que el cardiólogo con el que trabajo le eche un vistazo al caso. No creo que vaya a cogerlo pero… será difícil y puede que pase completamente hasta de revisarlo, que me deje a mí solo estudiando el caso y no me ayude.

\- ¿Puedes intentarlo?

\- Sí – le afirmó Deidara – va a ser complicado pero voy a intentar que conozca tu caso y ver si me puede dar alguna idea de lo que podría tener tu hijo.

\- Te lo agradezco mucho, Dei.

Apenas eran las seis de la madrugada, sin embargo, en aquella sala del otro lado del pasillo, Deidara revisaba los documentos que Sasuke le había dado mientras tomaba un café. Llevaba doce horas de guardia y tan sólo pensaba en irse a casa. Había tenido tanto trabajo ese día, que ahora que por fin encontraba un hueco, se había dedicado a coger los documentos para echarles una ojeada casi más movido por la curiosidad que por otra cosa.

\- ¿Cuánto llevas trabajando? – escuchó un voz tras él, una voz que hizo que se sorprendiera y dejase de dar el sorbo al café.

\- Lo siento… unas doce horas – intentó sonreír pese a que se notaba en su rostro el cansancio.

\- ¿Emergencias? – preguntó de nuevo aquel hombre con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Sí, me ha tocado en emergencias – le aclaró Deidara.

\- Deberías irte a descansar.

\- Imagino, pero el que realmente me interesa eres tú – sonrió Deidara – y resulta que tú empiezas a las siete de la madrugada a recibir visitas, así que quiero quedarme un rato.

\- ¿Te estás especializando en cardiología?

\- Sí, eso es lo que quiero, aunque a los interinos nos mueven por todo el hospital para que aprendamos.

\- Sí, los primeros años son complicados – sonrió Minato - ¿Qué estás leyendo?

\- Un caso que me mandó un amigo, tiene a su hijo enfermo y… sinceramente, ni siquiera sé dónde o qué mirar, tiene un problema cardíaco y sólo quería echarle una ojeada al caso por si podía ayudarle.

\- ¿Puedo echarle una ojeada?

\- Eh… claro.

Minato se acercó hacia la mesa dejando su café a un lado del brazo de Deidara, apoyando sus manos cada uno a un lado del chico y mirando por encima de su hombro los documentos de la mesa. El sonrojo no tardó en aparecer en las mejillas de ese chico rubio al sentir la respiración del cardiólogo sobre su nuca, al ver cómo sus manos se movían entre las hojas y sus ojos se centraban en las letras y las imágenes. Minato ni siquiera se percataba de lo mucho que despertaba en ese chico al estar en aquella posición, al estar tan cerca, tan sólo estaba centrado en los documentos.

\- ¿Le han hecho un cardiograma? – preguntó.

\- Sí, en la cuarta hoja – le aclaró Deidara viendo cómo sus dedos se deslizaban entre las hojas buscando las notas.

\- ¿Y un ecocardiograma o electrocardiograma?

\- Un electrocardiograma solamente – le aclaró Deidara – está justo aquí.

Deidara movió sus dedos rozándolos ligeramente con los de Minato, pasándole la hoja donde estaban aquellas rayas que subían y bajaban indicando los latidos.

\- ¿Cuántos años has dicho que tiene? – preguntó Minato con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Deidara supo que había visto algo, algo que los demás habrían pasado por alto seguramente.

\- Cinco años, va a cumplir los seis en pocos días.

\- Es muy raro – dijo Minato con seriedad – es… necesitaría hacerle más pruebas pero… si es lo que creo que es, no debería tener repercusiones hasta la edad adolescente, es raro que afecte a un niño tan pequeño. ¿Hacía ejercicio cuando le detectaron el problema?

\- Creo que sí. ¿Qué es?

\- No podría darte una respuesta clara, no quiero equivocarme en ella. Dile a tu amigo que pase mañana a verme por la consulta, le haré un hueco.

\- ¿Vas a llevar el caso?

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque… no creo que él pueda pagarte, eres el médico más reconocido de Japón, el mejor cardiólogo, él no… no tiene tanto dinero.

\- Algo se me ocurrirá. Dile que pase a verme y pídele vez para hacerle un ecocardiograma. Voy a necesitar todos los datos. ¿Cómo se llama? Por saber a quién debo esperar en la cita.

\- Sasuke Uchiha – le aclaró Deidara – el paciente es Menma Uchiha.

\- De acuerdo.

Minato se incorporó y tomó de nuevo el vaso de cartón donde estaba su café matutino, caminando hacia la salida de la sala para empezar con su rutina.

\- Si no tienes mucho sueño aún… tengo un paciente que sufrió de miocardio, tengo que ir a revisarle. ¿Quieres venir o llamo a otro ayudante?

\- Voy – sonrió Deidara recogiendo todos los documentos y tomando también su café para ir tras él.

Escuchaba el ruido de la aguja del segundero moviéndose, pero apenas se percataba en él. Su mejor amigo desde la carrera estaba allí, con la máscara en el cuello y el batín de médico. Simplemente observaba a su amigo, porque pese a que le estaba hablando de un tema sobre el hígado de un paciente, éste parecía ausente por completo.

\- No me estás escuchando, ¿verdad? – preguntó Kakashi.

\- Lo siento, estoy algo… distraído desde esta mañana.

\- Lo raro es no verte seguido de todos esos estudiantes – se reía Kakashi – te siguen como moscas.

\- Alguno tiene opciones de ser un buen cardiólogo – comentó Minato – pero están empezando. Hay que darles un poco de margen.

\- Sólo intentan captar tu atención, llamar tu atención como sea.

\- Eso lo hacen muy bien – sonreía – pero hay uno en concreto que no suele resaltar mucho y, sin embargo, es el que mejores notas sacaba en la carrera.

\- Quizá copiaba – intentó intervenir Kakashi.

\- Eso creía, así que les hice revisar a todos mis pacientes conmigo y que tomasen notas de lo que ellos creían que podían tener. Acertó en todos los casos, fue el mejor pero…

\- Entonces no quiere resaltar por algo en concreto.

\- Y hoy estaba estudiando un caso bastante interesante. Un niño de seis años con un problema cardíaco extraño de detectar. Si no fuera por el electrocardiograma ni habría visto ese pico extraño. Aun así no puedo asegurar con exactitud lo que es pero…

\- Lo has visto antes – afirmó Kakashi.

\- Lo he visto – le confirmó – pero es un caso extremadamente raro de ver, sólo he visto uno en toda mi vida como cardiólogo y… no tiene solución aunque puedo con medicación intentar reducirle los síntomas.

\- ¿Podría llevar una vida normal?

\- Más o menos normal.

\- ¿Qué es más o menos?

\- Que no podrá ser deportista. Al menos no profesional o tendrá muchas papeletas de sufrir un infarto. Se desplomaría y no habría forma de reanimarlo.

\- ¿Se lo has dicho a tu ayudante?

\- No. No quiero decirle que puede ser algo que quizá luego no sea, necesito más información pero…

\- ¿Qué crees que es?

\- Miocardiopatía hipertrófica.

Kakashi silbó ligeramente al escuchar aquello, más al darse cuenta de que él también conocía eso y lo conocía demasiado bien.

\- Eso es… hereditario al cincuenta por ciento de los casos – comentó Kakashi - ¿Lo tiene su familia?

\- Ahí es donde tengo el dilema, le he pedido llevar el caso porque… sólo he visto un caso así en toda la ciudad de Tokio y si es hereditario… alguien de la familia tiene que tenerlo pero…

\- Sólo hay una familia que conoces con ese defecto congénito.

\- Yo – le aclaró Minato – soy el único que tengo ese problema. Tuve suerte con Naruto, se hereda al cincuenta por ciento, Naruto salió bien así que me negué a tener un segundo hijo, sabía que al cincuenta por cierto…

\- Uno de los dos saldría con la enfermedad.

\- El siguiente saldría con la enfermedad casi seguro así que… me quedé sólo con Naruto. Pero… que Naruto no lo parezca no quiere decir que no esté en sus genes.

\- Puede transmitirlo.

\- Asahi está bien por ahora pero… ¿Y si tuviera otro hijo? Entonces tiene muchas opciones de tener la enfermedad.

\- ¿No estarás pensando que tu hijo va dejando embarazado por ahí a la gente?

\- No lo sé, tiene casi seis años, no lo sé – dijo Minato – pero necesito saber quién es. Además… ¿Qué clase de médico sería si dejo que un niño sufra con algo así pudiendo ayudarle? Estamos hablando de un niño que tiene toda su vida por delante. Voy a llevar ese caso.

\- Me parece una buena idea, pero no te hagas ilusiones de que sea algo tuyo, es posible que haya alguna otra familia con ese problema.

\- Lo sé. Locuras mías – sonrió Minato – aun así… sólo espero que mi hijo no vaya dejando hijos por ahí.

\- Naruto era bastante sensato para esas cosas y lo sabes. No solía acostarse con la primera que veía.

\- Lo sé pero… también sé que fue un adolescente y que cometió sus errores y que hizo sus locuras.

\- Como todos los adolescentes – sonreía Kakashi – los adolescentes se confunden con facilidad, no identifican bien sus sentimientos, hieren a gente o son egoístas, pero tu hijo se preocupaba por los demás y lo sabes, pudo cometer algunos errores pero… no es un mal chico. Le criaste bien y sé que no fue fácil desde que murió su madre.

\- Se descontroló un poco en esa época pero… sé que montó la banda para alejarse de esos pensamientos negativos, que intentaba reconducir su vida y lo hizo, quizá le costó un poco pero… sí, imagino que le ayudó a no caer. ¡Sasuke Uchiha! – exclamó Minato – llevo dándole vueltas desde esta mañana y te aseguro que lo he oído antes pero no sé de qué me suena.

\- Quizá algún antiguo paciente, algún antiguo amigo de tu hijo, no sé… podría ser muchas cosas, quizá te suena sólo el apellido, tienen bastante fama, creo que su padre es abogado.

\- Es posible que me suene de eso.

\- Deberías ir a casa a descansar. Darte un baño y simplemente, esperar a ver qué ocurre mañana en la visita.

\- Creo que tienes razón – suspiró Minato – mañana será otro día.


	12. Conversaciones

Capítulo 12: Conversaciones.

Nervioso era como se encontraba Sasuke en aquella consulta. Tal y como Deidara le había dicho, llevó a Menma a hacerse las pruebas que le pedían y por fin, se encontraba en la sala de espera, con los resultados en un sobre blanco. No podía negar que ver en aquella puerta el apellido Namikaze era desconcertante. Pensaba una y otra vez que era un apellido muy típico allí en Japón y, sin embargo, su cabeza no dejaba de mostrarle a Naruto.

\- Maldición – susurró. No sabría qué hacer si resultaba ser familia de Naruto.

Tantos años evitando a esa familia y en unas semanas parecía que todos le habían encontrado. Él, que nunca quiso ser encontrado, que sólo quería vivir tranquilo alejado de todos aquellos malos recuerdos, sólo… vivir con su hijo sin tener que preocuparse por nada más.

Por momentos pensaba en marcharse, en dar media vuelta y olvidarse de todo, luego pensaba en su hijo y sabía que no tendría otra oportunidad como aquella con un cardiólogo, así que no le quedaba más remedio que entrar ahí y afrontar lo que tuviera que ser.

\- Sasuke Uchiha, puede pasar – escuchó a la recepcionista mientras terminaba de arreglar unos papeles con la pareja que había salido con anterioridad.

\- Vamos, peque – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo a Menma en brazos y dirigiéndose al interior de la oficina.

Inhalaba con fuerza intentando relajarse, intentado olvidar todos sus pensamientos sobre lo que ocurriría al cruzar la puerta o con quién se encontraría. Tras cerrar la puerta, se giró observando aquel cabello rubio tan similar al de Naruto, con el mismo rostro y esa sonrisa que cautivaría a cualquiera. Estaba claro que era el padre de Naruto.

\- Hola, bienvenido, Sasuke – se levantó Minato del otro lado de la mesa para tenderle la mano. Sasuke la estrechó con nerviosismo.

\- Encantado de conocerle.

\- Bueno… veamos esas pruebas – sonrió Minato.

Volvía a estar pensativo. Esos dos últimos días, era casi imposible hablar sobre algún tema médico con Minato, parecía estar ausente incluso en su rutinaria hora del café. Kakashi y él siempre tomaban el café de mediodía juntos en la misma sala de estar, así se veían y conversaban sobre algún problema de algún paciente o sobre algo que les preocupase, sin embargo, Minato no parecía estar por la labor de escucharle.

\- Vuelves a estar ausente – comentó Kakashi tras chasquear sus dedos frente a él captando su atención.

\- Oh… lo siento.

\- Llevas desde ayer en este estado catatónico, en serio… ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- No, no… nada de eso, ayer hablamos de mí, te toca.

\- Da igual, no me escuchas, así que hablemos de lo tuyo. Aunque me debes un par de días de escucharme – sonrió Kakashi dando un sorbo a su café.

\- Es mi nieto, el chico de ayer… estoy convencido.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

\- Nada por ahora, es un tema de mi hijo y ese chico, pero madre mía… no sabría ni por dónde empezar a contarte – sonrió Minato.

\- Por el principio – sonrió Kakashi - ¿Le has hecho una prueba de ADN?

\- No y aunque sería fácil, estoy convencido casi al noventa y nueve por cien de que es de mi hijo. Tenías que haberlo visto, era idéntico y el chico… ese chico estoy seguro que era su amigo, el otro día no podía recordarle pero… son de la misma edad y… ¿A quién vamos a engañar? Es el prototipo de persona que le gustaría a mi hijo. Solitario, introvertido, atractivo y con ese halo de chico que necesita ser salvado, a mi hijo le vuelve loco ser el protector de todos.

\- ¡_Me pregunto a quién habrá salido_!, tú también eres el héroe de las causas perdidas.

\- Lo que me ha impactado es saber que el niño es de ese chico.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Kakashi sorprendido.

\- Que es de él, creí que Naruto habría dejado embarazada a una mujer pero… hasta he llamado al médico de ese chico y es cierto, es suyo. Un problema genético. Se quedó embarazado y entiendo que no tuvieran precaución, no se esperarían que un hombre se quedase embarazado, ni siquiera había escuchado yo algo así.

\- ¿Crees que Naruto lo sabe?

\- No lo sé, no creo.

\- ¿Vas a decírselo?

\- No debería, ese chico no se lo ha dicho por algún motivo y ahora mismo soy su médico o el de su hijo, no puedo romper su confianza y tampoco querría que alejase a mi nieto de mí así que… tampoco quiero que lo aleje ahora, yo puedo tratarle, sé perfectamente lo que tiene y cómo prevenir su enfermedad.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Quiero hablar con Naruto, quiero saber qué ocurrió pero…

\- No vas a contarle nada.

\- No puedo, secreto de confesión y además… no voy a poner en peligro la confianza que ese chico ha depositado en mí. Ya ha tenido bastante, sé que esto lo arreglarán o les echaré un cable aconsejándoles, pero no voy a meterme en medio.

\- Vaya… un embarazo masculino – tomó otro sorbo Kakashi – ni yo me lo habría imaginado, Naruto ni se debe oler eso.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la discográfica Namikaze con un destino en su mente. Necesitaba hablar con su hijo pese a no tener muy claro cómo iniciaría aquella conversación en la que tampoco podría decir nada. Todos le saludaban al pasar hacia el despacho de su hijo pero al llegar a él, su secretaria con una agradable sonrisa le cortó el paso.

\- Buenos días, señor Namikaze, no esperaba verle por aquí.

\- Ya… vengo a ver a mi hijo – comentó intentando pasar.

\- No puedo dejarle pasar ahora mismo, está ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado? Bueno pues lo desocuparé – dijo intentando pasar.

\- No puedo dejarte pasar. De verdad que está ocupado.

\- Con todo respeto, Sakura, yo tengo una agenda muy apretada y nunca he estado ocupado para mi hijo, así que apártate, voy a entrar.

Sakura no tuvo más remedio que dejarle pasar, al fin y al cabo, era el que había financiado la discográfica que Naruto dirigía ahora. Con una gran sonrisa, tocó a la puerta y la abrió, observando a su hijo sentado al otro lado de la mesa escribiendo en el ordenador.

\- Vaya, ¿qué tal lo llevas?

\- Bueno… es un día bastante tranquilo – sonrió Naruto.

\- ¿Te pillo muy ocupado?

\- No realmente.

\- Pues tu secretaria cree que estás muy liado.

\- Ya sabes cómo es Sakura, sólo quiere que me concentre en mi trabajo.

\- Si tú lo dices.

\- No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

\- La verdad es que no. Llevo más de veinte años como cirujano en el hospital y jamás he consentido que mi secretaria me controlase absolutamente todo, ni he trabajado los fines de semana, quería pasarlos con mi familia – sonrió Minato sentándose frente a él – Ahora cuéntame en qué te estás metiendo.

\- Un nuevo grupo que he visto por youtube – sonrió Naruto – son buenos y sé que si los patrocino, llegarán lejos. Quiero firmar con ellos así que estoy contactando. El único problema es que viene desde Inglaterra así que… va a costar un poco.

\- Tu inglés no está fluido, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo se llaman?

\- These Septic Stars. Quiero sacarles el CD si es que consigo la firma y su autorización, voy a representarles.

\- Los escucharé entonces – sonrió Minato.

\- ¿Me cuentas ahora por qué has venido tú hasta aquí?

\- La verdad es que quería invitarte a comer y por otra parte… decirte que creo que he conocido a un amigo tuyo.

\- ¿Amigo mío?

\- ¿Te suena Sasuke Uchiha?

\- ¡Dios! Sí – dijo Naruto algo sorprendido - ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Ha ido a tu consulta?

\- Digamos que es un amigo de un ayudante mío, un interino. Llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre su nombre, me resultaba conocido y quería saber si acertaba. ¿Es tu amigo?

\- Algo así. Últimamente creo que no. No paramos de discutir. ¿Está bien?

\- Sí, estaba bien. ¿Se puede saber qué ha ocurrido?

\- Anoche me peleé con él, nada serio sólo… está trabajando de niñero para mí y resulta que me trajo a Asahi tardísimo. Asahi dijo que no era culpa de Sasuke pero… Tenía que haber venido antes. Quizá me pasé un poco de la raya. No sé qué me ocurre con él que no paramos de enfadarnos y empiezo a pensar que no tiene nada que ver con el ahora sino… con lo que ocurrió hace años. Me crea un sentimiento confuso. Cuando le veo es como…

\- Quieres protegerle y saber de él.

\- Sí, pero luego es tan cabezón y tan frío que me dan ganas de…

\- Te entiendo. ¿Qué ocurrió, Naruto?

\- Fue una mala época para mí. Él cantaba muy bien y yo acababa de montar la banda para no tener que pensar tanto en la muerte de mamá. No sé… todo iba bien excepto en mi relación con Hinata, con ella era un desastre, tan pronto estábamos bien como nos peleábamos y rompíamos.

\- Te refugiaste en tu amigo.

\- Sí… la primera vez que me acosté con él fue un error, estábamos borrachos y veníamos de una fiesta. Acordamos olvidarnos de eso y más cuando Hinata vino pidiéndome otra oportunidad. Supongo que fui estúpido por no darme cuenta entonces de lo que Sasuke significaba realmente para mí, caí más de una vez, caí a sus pies demasiadas veces y le hice daño, cada vez que rompía y volvía con mi novia pero…

\- No tenías tus sentimientos claros, es algo normal en los adolescentes, más después de perder a tu madre, estarías hecho un completo lío y pensar encima que pudieras tener sentimientos por alguien de tu mismo sexo, debía ser difícil asimilar todo.

\- Fue difícil y cuando lo hice… él desapareció. Rompí con Hinata por él, quise estar con ese chico pero él… se marchó, así sin más.

\- Algo debió ocurrir para que se marchase.

\- No estoy seguro. Ni siquiera me atrevo a preguntarle qué ocurrió, siempre acabamos discutiendo por tonterías, imagínate si sacase el tema del pasado.

\- Se fue de la banda, imagino.

\- Desapareció y sé que muchas veces le he echado la culpa a él por eso pero… el otro día me dijo que yo no recordaba el motivo por el que se marchó. Llevo días pensando en eso y creo que también tengo la culpa de aquello. Estoy recordando algunas cosas que hice y no sé si es por eso o no pero… Hinata estaba muy mal y Sakura me recomendó intentar animarla dándole algunas canciones, canciones que cantaba primero a dúo con Sasuke y luego… creo que fui yo el que le abandoné a él. No ayudaron tampoco mis sentimientos confusos, quizá quería demostrarle a Hinata que estábamos bien y le hice daño a Sasuke. Cuando me di cuenta de que de verdad amaba a Sasuke… era tarde.

\- Ya me imagino.

\- No volví a saber de él y… no sé, aunque tenía pensado terminar con Hinata, ella se quedó embarazada y entonces…

\- No pudiste dejarla.

\- No quería abandonarla y menos como estaba. Esa depresión fue cada vez a más y tras el parto…

\- Trauma post parto, algunas mujeres lo sufren.

\- No sabía cómo sacarla de ahí, llegó a un punto en que me sentía completamente solo, tratando de ayudarla a salir de una situación que no sabía cómo manejar y…

\- Eras joven, Naruto, aún eres muy joven, es normal no saber cómo actuar en esos casos.

\- Ni siquiera quiero hablar con Asahi de esto, el tema de su madre es…

\- Complicado. Te voy a dar un consejo, cada persona es un mundo, he conocido a ese chico y creo que deberíais dejar de discutir. Quizá si lo habláis… puede que aún no sea tarde, Naruto.

\- No conoces a Sasuke y su carácter, es frío, introvertido, solitario…

\- Tal y como te gustan – sonrió Minato – y nunca te he visto rendirte. ¿Qué te echa para atrás? Estás solo y él parece que también.

\- Sasuke es complicado pero tienes razón en algo… nunca me he rendido.


	13. Confidente

Capítulo 13: Confidente

Los dos se encontraban en la cama, tumbados mientras Sasuke leía un libro a su hijo. En poco tiempo tendría que irse a trabajar pero no quería irse sin haber dormido a su pequeño. Aun así, era todo muy extraño, no dejaba de darle vueltas a la idea de haber conocido a Minato Namikaze. El padre de Naruto era todo un encanto, muy directo con las cosas y aunque quería hacer más pruebas, le había proporcionado las primeras pastillas para su hijo y le explicó la enfermedad con todos los detalles. Todavía no sabía cómo iba a pagarle pero… algo se le ocurriría.

Su hijo ya se estaba quedando dormido cuando su teléfono vibró encima de la mesilla. A esas horas de la noche, poca gente podía ser. Pensó en el trabajo, podría ser Kabuto o quizá Orochimaru. Quiso contestar pero para cuando fue a hacerlo, el teléfono había dejado de vibrar. Sólo era un mensaje... ¡En inglés!

"Eyyy, te mando una entrada para el concierto"

Sasuke sonrió al ver quién le escribía. Ese chico estaba completamente loco. Lo había conocido por casualidad en un blog sobre música y era genial, con él había hablado mucho, hasta que acabó ayudándole con algunas ideas para sus canciones.

"¿Entradas? Estás loco… ¿Cómo voy a ir a Inglaterra a verte?" – escribió Sasuke mandando el mensaje.

"La semana que viene vuelo a Japón. Nos pagan el billete, quieren que hagamos un par de actuaciones allí y tengo una entrada para ti."

Nunca antes le había visto, tan sólo habían hablado por mensajes y sobre todo de música. Durante aquella época en la que apenas podía moverse tras el parto, había sido una gran ayuda. Quizá la gente pensase que sólo era un chico más, un fanático de la música, los mangas y la cultura japonesa, pero para Sasuke, fue un amigo, uno que le pedía ayuda para terminar sus canciones, que le pedía que las escuchase y le dijera qué opinaba, que le enseñaba japonés a cambio de aprender inglés.

"De acuerdo. Dime el día, la hora y el lugar, e iré donde estés" – escribió finalmente Sasuke.

"En cuanto lo sepa, te lo diré"

¡Un infarto! Eso es lo que estuvo a punto de darle al escuchar el teléfono sonando. No esperaba a esa hora ninguna llamada, él sólo quería dormir después de haber estado trabajando anoche. Ni siquiera su hijo le molestaba a esas horas. Pensó que podría ser alguna compañía telefónica o algo para sugerirle alguna novedad, pero no, al ver el nombre de "Naruto", tiró la cabeza sobre la almohada de nuevo. Ni siquiera le apetecía contestar, seguramente acabarían en otra discusión como era continuo en ambos.

¡Otra vez sonó! ¡Y otra! El teléfono no paraba de sonar y al final, pensando que podría ser algo importante por la insistencia, lo cogió. Ni su voz sonaba como habitualmente lo hacía, sino más ronca presa del sueño y el cansancio.

Dime, Naruto.

Necesito que vengas de inmediato, me ha surgido algo importante y no puedo dejar a Asahi solo.

Pues va a ser imposible, Naruto, yo hoy no puedo moverme de casa – comentó Sasuke al ser tan de improviso, no podía dejar él solo a Menma.

Pues te lo llevo a tu casa – le aclaró – dime dónde vives.

No quiero que sepas dónde vivo.

¿Tan penosa es tu casa o es que aún me odias tanto como para esto?

No quiero que sepas dónde vivo porque no quiero que te presentes aquí algún día sin avisar – le aclaró.

Te prometo que te avisaré siempre antes de ir, ¿vale? Vamos, por favor… es urgente. No te llamaría si no lo fuera y lo sabes.

Coge un lápiz y papel para apuntar. Voy a darte mi dirección.

Hablar con Naruto era algo que siempre le ponía nervioso, pero hoy en especial, todavía más. No es que le interesase darle su dirección, pero al final… acababa siempre cayendo ante sus propuestas. Él seguía siendo su gran debilidad, una que había intentado dejar atrás hacía mucho tiempo. Naruto tenía… "ese algo" que le hacía caer una y otra vez, que le hacía creer y confiar en él… pero esta vez sería diferente, porque no pensaba creer sus palabras, no iba a permitir que volviera a aprovecharse de su soledad para colarse donde más daño le hacía y que volviera a destruirle como ya hizo una vez.

Al salir al salón, se encontró a su hijo tomando un vaso de leche frente al televisor donde veía unos dibujos. A Sasuke le parecían cada vez más feos los dibujos que sacaban por la televisión. Cuando él era un niño al menos eran interesantes, ahora… perdían tramas, calidad y todo el sentido, pero algo tenía que ver su hijo.

¿Te he despertado? – preguntó Menma preocupado.

No, para nada. Me ha llamado el padre de Asahi.

¿Vas a ir a cuidarle? – preguntó Menma con gran curiosidad y una gran sonrisa.

Mejor aún, va a venir él aquí a jugar contigo, pero… tienes que hacerme un favor muy pero muy grande – sonrió Sasuke – no quiero que su padre te vea por aquí.

¿Por qué?

Porque no me llevo muy bien con él y no quiero que sepa que tengo un hijo, al menos no por ahora.

Vale. Si es importante para ti, me iré al cuarto hasta que se marche.

Muchas gracias, cielo – le besó en la frente su padre antes de ir a prepararse algo para desayunar.

Tras prepararse un vaso de leche, se sentó junto a su hijo en el sofá, viendo aquellos espantosos dibujos pero observando cómo el pequeño se entretenía con ellos. Todavía seguía dándole vueltas al asunto de conseguir el dinero para pagar al especialista, pero también era cierto que Minato le había dado cierto margen por ahora sabiendo su situación económica. Aun así, no quería tener que deberle nada. Él siempre pagaba sus deudas.

Ya estaba casi terminando de tomarse su desayuno, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Sabía de sobra que se trataba de Naruto y que le traería a Asahi. Ni siquiera se había quitado el pijama, no pensaba salir de casa aquel día.

Ve a la habitación, ¿quieres? Voy enseguida.

Vale – respondió su hijo marchándose hacia el cuarto tras apagar la televisión.

Sasuke se levantó del sofá, observando cómo su hijo se marchaba a la habitación, esperando a que cerrase la puerta antes de abrir él la de entrada. Al hacerlo, observó el rostro sorprendido de Naruto al verle medio somnoliento y con el pijama todavía puesto, con esa taza de leche en la mano.

Vaya… no esperaba verte…

¿Desarreglado? Acabo de despertarme, de hecho me has despertado tú.

Lo siento, aunque deberías no trasnochar tanto.

Tú no eres mi único trabajo, Naruto.

Eso me lo imaginaba, no creo que te mantuvieras con lo que te pago. Aun así, no esperaba que trabajases de noches.

En lo que puedo – comentó Sasuke - ¿Vas a meterte ahora en mis trabajos?

No – dijo finalmente Naruto – de hecho… quiero disculparme por la última discusión que tuvimos.

¿Del motivo por el que llevé a Asahi algo tarde a casa?

Lo siento, no debí ponerme así. De hecho… no quiero seguir discutiendo contigo.

Tampoco yo, pero es algo inevitable al parecer. Siempre hemos estado discutiendo por todo.

También fuiste mi mejor amigo, quiero creer que sigues siéndolo.

Sí, claro… amigo – susurró casi incrédulo.

Sasuke… sabes perfectamente que eras importante para mí.

Yo no sé nada, Naruto. Que vaya bien tu reunión o lo que tengas que hacer. Vamos, Asahi. ¿Has desayunado? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa hacia el pequeño.

No, quería desayunar contigo.

De acuerdo. Vamos, te preparo algo.

Prácticamente, le cerró la puerta en las narices. Quizá luego se sentiría mal por haberlo hecho, pero en aquel instante, lo único en lo que pensaba era en mantener a distancia a ese chico rubio, sobre todo… lejos de su hijo.

Menma está en su cuarto, ve a verle si quieres mientras te preparo algo de desayunar – sonrió Sasuke, consiguiendo que el pequeño se marchase por el pasillo en busca de la habitación de Menma.

Aquella mañana, los tres la pasaron jugando con la plastilina. Ambos niños sonreían y creaban figuras con algunos moldes, otras simplemente utilizando sus manos y las colocaban en la granja que estaban creando sobre el mueble del fondo. Para Sasuke, aquello era una forma de mantenerles ocupados, pero en el fondo, al verlos juntos, creaba un sentimiento contradictorio. No era fácil ver a Asahi y saber que era el hijo de Naruto, de su matrimonio, de un amor que no fue para él. Era cierto que tenía a Menma, pero sólo demostraba cuánto llegó a amar a Naruto, tanto como para caer en sus manos tantas veces, en sus errores hasta que él mismo empezó a cometer más y más errores.

Quizá Menma habría podido ser como Asahi, tener un padre, quizá Asahi podría haber sido su propio hijo y en cambio, pese a la felicidad que le daba verlos jugar juntos como hermanastros que eran, le causaba una tristeza inmensa recordar cómo había perdido a Naruto, cómo éste le había abandonado por otra persona sin tenerle en cuenta a él. ¡Una frase le sacó de ese pensamiento!

¿Entonces no conociste a tu padre? – preguntó Asahi hacia Menma, que intentaba poner un trozo de plastilina con la forma de gallina en un lugar al que no llegaba.

No. Él nos abandonó antes de que yo naciera – dijo Menma.

Asahi cogió la gallina que llevaba en las manos y subiéndole al asiento de la silla, colocó el animal en el gallinero donde el niño quería ponerlo antes.

Nunca había escuchado que los hombres pudieran tener hijos.

Es que papá es especial – sonrió Menma.

No confundas a Asahi, cielo – sonrió Sasuke – es sólo… un problema que tuve, nada más. Es mejor que no vayas diciéndolo por ahí, nadie se lo creería. No creo que algo así vuelva a pasar.

Puede que sí – sonrió Menma.

No lo sé, no hay muchas personas con la misma malformación que la mía.

¿Querías a su padre? – preguntó esta vez Asahi hacia Sasuke.

Sí – comentó Sasuke perdiéndose ligeramente en sus recuerdos.

¿Era guapo? – sonrió Asahi.

Lo era. Él descubrió mi talento para la música o en este caso, para cantar. Tenía problemas en casa por aquel entonces y se refugió en la música, supongo que yo también acabé refugiándome en ella. Me dio un lugar seguro.

¿Y qué ocurrió?

Que dejó de ser seguro – sonrió Sasuke.

¿Por eso no has vuelto a tener novios? – volvió a preguntar Asahi - ¿Porque te hizo daño?

No he tenido novios porque no he sentido lo mismo por nadie más, tampoco creo poder hacerlo. Él era único. Durante esos años… lo fue todo para mí, supongo que se llevó una parte importante. Por suerte, ahora tengo a Menma – sonrió Sasuke – y él lo es todo para mí.

Yo no te abandonaré – sonrió Menma.

Eso espero. Me partirías el alma – comentó Sasuke dándole un beso en la frente a su hijo antes de coger otra de las figuras que estaba intentando colocar, para ponerla él mismo sobre el mueble – venga, os ayudo con esto. ¿Qué más necesita la granja?

Quiero una casa muy grande – sonrió Menma.

Vale. Pues una casa muy grande para toda la familia – sonrió Sasuke cogiendo de la mesa un trozo de plastilina para empezar a moldearla.

Y un granero – pidió Asahi.

Y un granero, de acuerdo, pero tendrás que ayudarme. Coge ese trozo de ahí y moldeas la base, yo haré el tejado ¿Qué te parece?

Me parece bien.

Yo haré las ventanas – sonrió Menma.


	14. Primer contacto-2

Capítulo 14: Primer contacto

Un día más en la oficina y, sin embargo, pese a que antes se concentraba al instante, últimamente sólo Sasuke rondaba su cabeza. Había pasado una semana y por ahora, al menos, habían hecho tregua para no discutir, lo que era algo bueno, sin embargo, seguía pensando que en algún momento tendría que sacar el tema más complicado de todos, tendría que sacar a relucir su pasado y eso… no sería nada bueno para ninguno de los dos.

Estaba en su despacho revisando los últimos papeles cuando su teléfono sonó. Ese timbre lo conocía bien, era el de su secretaria para avisarle de que sus nuevos clientes acababan de hacer su aparición.

Hazles pasar – sonrió Naruto.

Estaba emocionado, seguramente como lo estarían sus nuevos clientes, sin embargo, sólo había una pequeña cosa que le preocupaba, "el inglés", era un idioma que se le daba mal de por sí, como todos los estudios. Nunca había destacado precisamente en ellos. Aún no sabía cómo iba a comunicarse correctamente con ellos, pero así fuera a señas, él estaba decidido a firmar ese contrato.

Por un instante pensó en llamar a Sasuke, a él siempre se le dieron bien los idiomas y las clases en general. Era el más listo de la clase, el que mejores notas sacaba, pero no podía pedirle nada semejante y menos con las discusiones que solían mantener. Era mejor dejarle al margen de todo esto, más porque en principio, éste era su trabajo, no el de Sasuke. Ese moreno ya tenía bastante con cuidar de su hijo.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió, dejando ver a esos chicos con los que Naruto quería firmar, esos chicos que habían venido desde Inglaterra tan sólo para que les vieran actuar en Japón. Naruto se levantó de detrás de su oficina y tendió la mano al modo occidental pese a que ellos hicieron una reverencia tratando de encajar en las costumbres niponas.

El Santuario Meiji era uno de los santuarios sintoístas menos frecuentados por los turistas, sobre todo en días laborales, sin embargo, sus amplios jardines llenos de cerezos y el extenso bosque que lo rodeaba, le había convertido desde niño en el parque favorito de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sabía de sobra que esos chicos habrían visitado prácticamente todo de Japón o lo harían en los próximos días de su visita, así que prefirió enseñarles uno de los lugares más bonitos para él, lejos de lo que los turistas solían visitar pero que según su opinión, no podían volverse a Inglaterra sin haberlo visto.

Ese parque le traía muchos recuerdos de su juventud, de cuando aún iba al instituto privado. Solía quedarse allí algunas tardes al acabar las clases y antes de volver a casa con su familia, cantando en solitario sobre una plataforma de hormigón donde antiguamente, hacían conciertos pero que ahora ya nadie lo utilizaba. Sin duda alguna, ése era su lugar favorito de toda la ciudad.

Sentado sobre el muro de hormigón, observaba a su hijo corretear por la plataforma, jugando a esconderse, intentando cazar algunos pequeños cuervos que intentaban buscar algo que picotear por el suelo.

Ten cuidado no vayas a caerte – sonrió Sasuke.

Ey – escuchó a cierta distancia una voz conocida. Al girarse, se encontró con aquellos chicos que venían caminando por el sendero cercano al estanque.

¿Qué tal estáis? – preguntó Sasuke algo cohibido, nunca antes les había visto en persona, tan sólo hablaban por Internet algunas veces.

Esto es genial – sonreía Matthew Savage acercándose a él.

Sasuke dudó un segundo si debía darles la mano, hacer una reverencia o… no estaba seguro… pero sus dudas se disiparon cuando Matt tomó su mano y le empujó hacia él abrazándole, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. En cuanto lo soltó tras su amplia sonrisa, "Fish" elevó su brazo para que chocase los puños en plan compañerismo, él era el mejor amigo de Matt y uno de los guitarristas del grupo.

¿Habéis encontrado el parque sin problemas? – preguntó Sasuke algo más tranquilo al ver que no eran tan formales como se creía al principio.

Nos hemos perdido un poco en el metro pero bien. Sólo sé algunas palabras en japonés y nada escrito – sonreía Matt.

Ya, lo siento. Luego os acompaño hasta el hotel.

No te preocupes, hemos venido dando una vuelta. Además el parque bien merecía la pena verlo.

Es de los mejores de Tokio.

¿Es tu hijo? – preguntó Matt con una sonrisa al verlo allí encima de la plataforma.

Sí, es él.

Antes de que se me olvide, toma la entrada para el concierto.

Tienes que contarme esto, no creí que fuéramos a conocernos en persona – sonrió Sasuke.

Ya, bueno… sólo estaremos unas semanas, lo que dure la firma y toda la publicidad que nuestro manager quiera darnos. No creo que tardemos mucho en volver a Inglaterra pero por ahora... – hablaba Matt.

Disfrutamos de Tokio – sonrió "Fish" terminando la frase de su amigo y compañero.

Si no te importa, voy a ir a presentarme a tu hijo – sonrió Matt marchándose hacia la plataforma donde estaba el pequeño Menma.

El resto del grupo se sentó en el muro junto a Sasuke, todos observando cómo Matt subía a la plataforma a presentarse con su gran sonrisa. Si su padre podría pensar que el pequeño se quedaría quizá algo cohibido, no acertaría. El pequeño sonreía de igual manera y trataba de jugar con Matt, quien empezó a hacer un par de pasos de baile que el niño trataba de imitar ante la sonrisa de todos los allí presentes.

No puedo creérmelo… mi hijo se iría con cualquiera – sonrió Sasuke.

Matt tiene mano con los niños, le adoran – comentó "Fish" a su lado – y espera a que empiece a imitar los movimientos de Michael Jackson, te vas a quedar atónito. Tiene mucha energía, en el escenario no para quieto ni un segundo.

¿De qué viene lo de "Fish"? – preguntó Sasuke algo curioso.

Es un apodo que me pusieron desde el colegio, al final… así se ha quedado y es como todos me conocen.

Todos miraban hacia el escenario, viendo cómo Matt se lo pasaba como un niño pequeño enseñándole pasos de baile a Menma. En alguna ocasión, éste perdía el equilibrio y caía al suelo en su intento de animarle, pero Matt sonreía y le ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Esa tarde la pasaron bastante tranquila, dando una vuelta por los alrededores y tomándose un helado en una de las heladerías del otro lado del parque. Para Sasuke, aquello era un día especial, él apenas solía salir de casa a menos que fuera con su hijo para que le diera algo el aire.

Aún no puedo creerme que estéis aquí – sonrió Sasuke.

Ni nosotros. Cuando contactaron con nosotros no esperábamos que fuera algo como esto. Sólo tenemos… vídeos en youtube – le aclaró Matt.

Habéis llegado lejos al final.

Sí. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Sigues sin cantar? – preguntó.

Ya sabes que lo dejé hace mucho.

Si… desde que te distanciaste de tu guitarrista pero… ¿No era tu mejor amigo?

Sabes que era más que eso – susurró Sasuke mirándole de medio lado – y como si el destino quisiera fastidiarme más, le he vuelto a ver. Ahora no paro de verle.

Sé que ese tema no te gusta pero… ¿Por qué no vuelves a cantar?

No podría.

¿Falta de músicos? Yo tengo un par de guitarristas y una banda, además me has ayudado a escribir algunas canciones. ¿Por qué no cantas conmigo un par de ellas? A mí me haría ilusión.

Ya sabes que ha pasado mucho tiempo, ni siquiera entono bien ya.

Tienes unos días para practicar antes del concierto. Además sólo vamos a tocar en un pequeño bar de aquí por ahora. Vamos, Sasuke… tú has participado en algunas de las letras de mis canciones, me haría mucha ilusión que para una vez que venimos, cantases al menos una canción con nosotros. Es sólo un bar pequeño, no irá mucha gente tampoco, no nos conoce nadie.

Me lo pensaré.

Practicamos en un pequeño local que nos han dejado por ahora, por si te apetece pasarte – le apuntó Matt la dirección.

Al llegar a casa, prefirió darle de cenar a Menma y acostarle enseguida. Con un poco de suerte, mañana podría llevarlo a la escuela. A su hijo le gustaba, aunque muchas veces, debido a su enfermedad, le tocaba quedarse con Ino o Deidara. Tras acostarle y gracias a que hoy no trabajaba en el bar, pudo relajarse un rato, colocándose los cascos de música y observando aquella entrada al concierto que le habían dado. No sabía qué hacer en referencia a lo que le habían pedido. Volver a cantar… era algo que siempre le había gustado y que por algún motivo, no quería volver a ello, seguramente por Naruto y su miedo a volver a ser abandonado.

Su móvil sonó en aquel instante, justo cuando estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos, tumbado sobre el sofá de segunda mano que le había regalado Deidara el primer día que se mudó a ese apartamento. Para su sorpresa, era Naruto. Descolgó el teléfono y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a ese rubio a pronunciar ni una palabra.

No pienso ir a hacer de canguro a estas horas de la noche – le aclaró, pero no parecía ser eso por cómo Naruto se había quedado callado - ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… Asahi está con mi padre.

¿No es para hacer de niñero? – preguntó - ¿Y entonces para qué es?

Necesito explicarte lo de la banda, por favor. Sé que me dijiste que no fuera a tu casa sin avisar así que… te estoy preguntando si puedo subir.

Al escuchar aquel "puedo subir", se dio cuenta de una cosa, ese idiota estaba debajo de su apartamento. Se levantó con rapidez y miró por la ventana observando un coche aparcado enfrente y apoyado en él, Naruto vestido con esa americana negra y colgado del teléfono.

Son casi las doce de la noche. ¿Crees que son horas para hablar sobre la banda? Además yo ya no estoy en ella y creo que tú tampoco.

Quiero hablar de lo que ocurrió. Por favor.

¿Vas en serio? – preguntó Sasuke aún mirando a través del cristal.

Por favor. Necesito darte una explicación de lo que ocurrió y necesito... que dejemos de discutir, porque me duele cada vez que lo hacemos.

No podía dejar de mirar por la ventana y a la vez, morderse ligeramente el labio. No era lo que más deseaba en ese instante, no quería a Naruto en su casa y menos… lo quería en ese plan intentando hacer lo correcto, en ese plan tierno que siempre ponía cuando algo le sentaba mal, porque era en esos momentos donde él solía bajar la guardia.

Naruto, por favor… no me hagas esto, no de nuevo – le susurró dándose la vuelta, apoyando la espalda sobre el cristal para no ver la mirada que Naruto le lanzaba desde abajo.

Entiendo que es tarde y que no quieras hablar conmigo pero… tenías razón, no te fuiste de la banda, yo te eché y… no era mi intención hacerlo pero lo hice, quizá no con esas palabras pero… acabé traicionando la confianza que depositaste en mí y necesito que entiendas por qué lo hice.

Sé por qué lo hiciste – aclaró Sasuke – fue por ella, la amabas y aunque parezca estúpido, entendía que hicieras cualquier cosa por tu novia, era algo lógico. Estabas preocupado y tratabas de hacer lo correcto, no estoy enfadado por eso si es lo que te preocupa, tampoco me fui por ese motivo.

¿Y entonces por qué fue?

Porque no soportaba la idea de verte todos los días en los ensayos y saber que jamás me amarías. No aguanté, Naruto, lo siento, sólo… no quería verte con ella. Vete a dormir, Naruto.


End file.
